Old Game, New Name
by Fang96
Summary: What if Joker and Harley Quinn had a kid? And what if he was the younger version of his father? What happens when he moves into a certain city with five superheroes? One teen falls for him. Who is it? OC/Raven
1. Chapter 1

~Sixteen years ago~

"Pudding I can't take it anymore! There's too much pain!" Harley screamed in agony.

"It's okay poopsie, you can do this", Joker replied in a calmed voice.

Harley gripped jokers hand harder as the doctor told her to push harder. She let out another ear-shattering scream in pain when suddenly the room grew quiet and the baby was in the doctors arms safely. The doctor made sure it was well before giving it a spank to see if it would cry. Amazingly the child did not howler or cry but he laughed. The child laughed. Not believing this, the doctor did it again just to make sure his ears were not mistaken. The child laughed again.

After cleaning the child, he handed it carefully to the blonde (now weak) mother. She took hold of her child gently and smiled.

"What shall we call him Pudding?" She whispered.

"Whatever you want".

"How about…Drake Joker Quinn?"

"Sounds perfect".

They beamed at their child before breaking down into quiet giggles.

~10 years later~

"So I pull this and it goes boom?" Little drake asked Joker.

"That's right son".

Drake had grown with almost all of the qualities from his father. The same crimson eyes, the same pitch black hair and the same madness; he was the little version of Joker. The only thing was Drake had from his mother was her agility. He wore a green t-shirt with a purple hoodie, black pants and black sneakers with red diamonds.

The moment he was sharing with father was soon interrupted when a certain bat came along.

"Batsey!" Drake squealed happily as he threw a ball at the heroes' feet.

Looking slightly annoyed the bat walked up to the Joker.

"Teaching him already the path of chaos?" He growled.

"He is MY kid after all Batsey, what more did you expect?" Joker replied with a smile.

The bat shook his head and called in the cops. He grabbed the child and started to walk away. The child broke free of the bats grasp and walked over to his dad.

"Daddy, do I have to go away to go fight schemers?"

"Yes son, however don't fight them at first, learn them and find their weaknesses, like we told you". Joker said with a sad smile.

The boy nodded.

"And make sure to take care of yourself!"

The boy smiled widely when he walked back towards the bat.

"Take care of him Batsey; he IS my son after all".

The bat nodded once more before turning his back and walking away with the child next to him. Maybe there was a slight change he could save the boy from this madness before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A new villain in town.

I stretched and packed the few belongings I had. I was getting a new foster home. This time it was in a city called Jump city. Sounds like fun; well funner than this place. I sighed as I picked my stuff up. By stuff I mean a knife, a leather jacket, a couple sneakers, two extra shirts, and another pair of worn out jeans and my comb. It's not much but then again I moved from one foster home to another. I just couldn't find the right city or town. If it were up to me I would be back with my old man in Gotham; but that won't happen because of the stupid child services. Did I mention my old man is THE Joker? My name is Drake Joker Quinn; I'm sixteen years old and places like the ones I currently lived in are no fun. I can't cause chaos because no one's there to make it interesting. My dad has the bat and I don't have anyone. One thing you should know about me is the fact that I tried to copy my father's signature scar. The permanent smile. I succeeded but when my foster parents found out they took me to plastic surgery to cover the scars. You can see them when I put the red paint, but when it's not painted you can't see a thing.

I walked down the steps of the house as my foster parents shot me one last dirty frown. I laughed and walked outside to find my agent waiting for me. She was not happy; I grinned as I walked up to her and placed myself in the backseat. She got in the car with a sigh.

"Drake this is your fifth foster family. When are you going to take this seriously?"

"I'll take it seriously when I find a place that amuses me".

"Drake, I know who your parents are but you can't be like them, they're bad people".

Anger boiled up in me. "How can you call them bad if you haven't even met them?" I asked with a sneer.

"They've killed people Drake, killing is not acceptable. And the sooner you realize that, the better of you will be".

"Schemer". I muttered under my breath.

She sighed and drove off; I allowed myself to drift off into sleep. I heard a familiar noise outside the car. It sounded like traffic. I opened my eyes and looked outside. We were in the middle of a city. My guess Jump city. It looked like a cross between San Francisco and Boston. I looked around; maybe this place would be fun. We drove a little outside of the city where I had a clear view of the ocean and…an island with an enormous "T" on it. It looked like a building.

"Hey Ana, what's that thing on the island?"

"Oh that's the Teen Titan headquarters".

Teen titans? I know I've heard of them but I don't know who they are really.

"And the teen titans are who exactly?"

Ana laughed. "Oh drake you really have to get out more, the teen titans are the youngest superheroes."

Superheroes huh? Well this town just got more fun.

"Yeah, but who are they?"

"Oh, Robin, Start fire, Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven".

"Robin? Like Batman's Robin?"

I thought he was in Gotham.

"Yeah that's him".

I guess he didn't like Gotham too much. I smirked. Or he just got tired of the Bat himself. But who were the others? Star fire? Never heard of her, Beast boy…nope. Cyborg nope but I could guess why he was called that. And Raven…was it a boy or a girl? Who are these teen superheroes? Well, doesn't matter anyway there's a new villain in town. Maybe I'll give them a try. If their fun I'll make an effort to stay, if they're not I'll leave.

"You've been quiet Drake, I'm surprised. You're usually on the edge of annoying me right now. What's wrong are you sick?" Ana looked in her mirror.

I smirked. "Oh, we missed my sassing huh?"

"Nope, I'd rather you keep quiet".

"Aww but Ana…I haven't seen you in sooo long" I said in an annoying tone while leaning forward in my seat.

"Why did I even open my mouth?"

"Because you LOVE the sound of my voice" I said with smug-like grin.

"Now can you keep quiet?" She was getting annoyed how amusing.

"But Ana…We're having a lovely conversation".

She sighed.

"Drake, go back to being sick or whatever".

"Aw come on, admit it you were concerned when you didn't hear my voice".

"I was…now just shut up".

"Why? Am I annoying you? Am I being a pain in the ass?"

"Yes, now shut up".

"I don't want to and you can't make me". I sat back still grinning.

Ana glared at me as I smirked. I looked out the window again. You could barely see the tower now but it was still in view. I had to sneak in there, it looks like fun. Tonight. Maybe I'll do it tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meet the Fosters…literally.

**A/N Hello people! So this is my new (and first) story on this site so I would like to know what you think, what you would like to see, or how I could improve this story. Please let me know your thought! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own teen titans!**

I was caught deep in thought when I heard a tap on my window. Startled I looked to see a man smiling down at me. He had black silk hair and deep brown eyes. His smile was caring but his eyes showed a strong hand for discipline. So this is my new dad? I should have known Ana would set me up with some schemer that was a discipline freak. I sighed and stepped out of the car. There was a woman talking to Ana; she had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Drake this Mr. and Mrs. Foster, they are your new foster parents".

I gave a half grin before a hand was place on my shoulder. I didn't look up to see the man but his grip was firm. If I was to stay I needed to be careful.

"I'm sure we'll get along great, honey will you sign the papers I'll show Drake his new room". Said Mr. Foster

He half dragged me into the house; his grip was still firm. I shrugged him off but his grip remained.

"I can walk on my own you know?" I said.

"I know you can, but I don't care." His voice was cold.

I decided to play safe and go along with it. He led me upstairs to the room in the attic.

"Why am I being place in the attic? I saw a spare room down there." I asked.

"Because we don't trust you enough so you'll be staying in the attic. And yes Mr. Quinn I know about your history. And we decided when guest come you are free to leave for the evening because we don't want you".

"Then why the hell did you take me in?"

"Rule one no swearing, you swear we don't feed you" I glared. "As to why we took you in is merely because of the profit." Mr. Foster explained.

Suddenly I laughed.

"You find this amusing?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"Extremely, you schemers are all the same. Look I'll make a deal with you old man". He glared. "You don't like me and I don't like you so let's agree to stay out of each other's way."

"Agreed, but I want something."

"What?" I asked.

"You have to go to school at least twice a week if not we'll send you directly to Juvenile hall got it?"

"Sounds fair enough, but now food."

"My wife will leave your food here." He pointed at an elevator thing "You can also drop your laundry there if you want, my wife will eventually clean it".

"And clothes?" I asked

"We'll go shopping as soon as your agent leaves".

Ana left shortly, I got into the back seat of the car and noticed it had a bullet proof window that separated me from them. The woman (Merlyn) stayed at home.

"Rule number two: Do not touch the glass or else no food for two days".

I was about to touch when he said that. I decided it best to leave it alone. He showed me all the places where there were for me to eat, hang out and do whatever I wanted since they didn't want me in the house until 10pm minimum but they had to see me the next morning. I would need a job to go out and stuff but that wasn't really a problem, I had my ways without a job. But a job would be good to keep people from suspecting. He gave me some money (which I had to pay back later) as I went to get more clothes.

I bought an extra hoodie that was purple on the outside but green on the inside and a pair of black jeans. They needed to be modified but for now they'll do. I then started looking for a job for the mean time (of course I would get a lot more cash through another way), I started looking in a coffee shop when I saw a man reading the news paper which headline was: _Teen Titans do it again! Mombo the magician is now behind bars again. _

"Can I help you?" Asked a man suddenly from behind.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for a job" I smiled.

"Oh I see you saw our require poster. Well step inside my office." He said signaling towards it.

I stepped into the office.

"So have you ever worked before?" He asked.

"No" Was my reply.

"Can you count money?" He asked.

"Yes" What kind of question was that?

"Hmm fine tomorrow I want to see you in action, if I like what I see you get the job if I don't forget it" He stated.

"Great what time?"

"You start at 8 sharp, I better see you here early."

"Yes sir, thank you again sir."

With that I smiled and walked out calmly. Now to find out more about these Teen Titans; I asked around but they all said the same thing. Teen titans are our heroes! Teen titans are awesome! Teen titans this, teen titans that; it was really annoying and not informative. I had one more stop and then I would go home. I walked into a makeup shop. You heard me a makeup shop, now shush. I grabbed the colors I needed: white, red, black. Then I walked into a hair salon and got some green spray that was removable and lastly I stopped to buy some red fabric. I decided it was finally time to go home.

I figured they didn't want to see me so I found a way to sneak into my "room". I ditched my stuff and opened my door. There was note stuck on it. It read: "My wife went out, if you want dinner go make it yourself".

Wasn't he nice? Ah well, been with worse. I walked down the steps and crept into the kitchen. My foster father was there reading the news. Without a word I opened the fridge and pulled out some bread and jam.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Did you find a job?"

"Yes sir, tomorrow at 8 sharp I have to be in Gloria jean's coffee shop." I replied.

"That was faster than I expected."

Dead silence.

"Do you happen to have some thread and needles?" I asked him.

He nodded and pointed to a basket. I grabbed some black thread and the needle. I grabbed my plate with bread and walked up stairs. Once inside my room I pulled the red fabric, the black jeans and my knife out. I cut two diamond shapes on the lower part of the calves of the jeans. I then did the same for the fabric. Once they were cut up I started to mend the red fabric onto the jeans. It came out pretty decent when I finished. I looked at the clock and saw it was twelve thirty at night; too late to go to the tower now. I'll have to test this tomorrow. My first appearance in this chaotic game was very important. I went into my "bed" and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Rise of a new villain

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not uploading yesterday but I'll make the effort to upload the next chapter soon so stay tuned! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans**

I woke up hearing a bang on my door. Mumbling something I climbed out of bed and got dressed with a clean shirt, yesterdays jeans, my leather jacket and my black converse. I ran my comb through my pitch black hair and dropped it on my bed. This place needed more stuff. A computer/laptop, a real bed, an alarm clock, some drawers, etc. I opened my elevator thing to find toasted bread with some jam, a glass of milk and a note that read: _Its seven thirty, don't want you late for your first job now do we? _I chuckled and ate my breakfast quickly. I stepped out the attic to find Merlyn.

"Morning Drake." She said quietly.

"Morning, thanks for breakfast." I replied.

She gave me a small glare before walking off. What's her problem? Shrugging I walked out of the house, and headed to the coffee shop. I arrived at seven fifty. My boss smiled at me when he saw me walking. He pointed at the counter in which I waited for the first customer. It took me two customers to figure out how to act around them. It was a pretty busy morning but when the clock struck twelve, we barely had costumers. Suddenly my new step father walked into the coffee shop. Oh the joy.

"Welcome to Gloria Jean's coffee shop, can I take your order?" I said with a small smile.

"Yes, I'll take the espresso." he said while looking at his phone.

"Anything else, sir?" I said as politely as I could.

"No that is all." He replied still not looking up from his phone.

"Okay that would be $2.50".

He pulled out exactly 2.50.

"Thank you sir, your coffee will arrive shortly, what's your name?" I was still smiling.

"Frank." He replied in a blank voice.

I wrote it down on the cup and told the other girl to get the espresso. When it was ready I handed it over to him.

"Thank you and come again." I sighed.

He nodded and left. I rolled my eyes and waited for my shift to end. Two hours later I finally was allowed to leave.

"Well done rookie, see you here tomorrow, your payment will come at the end of the month". My boss said with a smile.

"Yes sir, thank you sir".

I left; all that schemer acting got me hungry. But first I needed money, but that was a later job. Shrugging I started walking home when something caught my eye. It was a group of teens. One I recognized almost immediately. Wonder boy. A smile formed on my lips. But wait, he wasn't wearing his mask or uniform. His blue eyes matched his jeans, and he wore a simple white shirt. Next to him was a girl who was asking over a thousand questions. She had fire red hair, bright green eyes and had a tan. She wore a simple purple skirt and purple shirt. Behind them there was this big buff guy. He wore a hoodie that covered his face, but he seemed to be laughing at what a strange small boy was doing. This kid was the strangest; he had _**green**_ skin, brown eyes, green hair and pointy ears. I shall call him elfy. Behind them was a girl with raven hair and deep blue eyes. She wore skinny black jeans and a black tank top. Shaking my head I decided to focus on getting back to the house. Who are they Wonder Boy? Were those the Teen Titans? I got home before I even knew it but I was tired. I needed to buy a motorbike to move around easier, but I needed two. One for when I was me being the son of joker and one to act in this world of schemers. I also need a warehouse.

"Who arrived?" the woman seemed to ask.

"The boy who just moved in." I replied sarcastically.

"And I suppose you want lunch?" She replied in the same tone.

"Yes ma'am, please."

She huffed. "Well at least you have some sense of manners, fine I'll make you a sandwich, and there'll be guests tonight."

"Alright I'll make sure to keep busy for tonight." I said while walking up to my attic.

I heard a ring come from the elevator thing and I opened it up to find the sandwich. I ate it while I grabbed an empty duffle bag. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out the green hair spray; I placed it inside a bag along with the other makeup, a shirt, my purple with green hoodie and my new custom made black jeans: I walked out of the house shortly after.

I walked around until I found my target.

"Hello bank" I said chuckling.

I walked inside and the people stared at me in confusion. I walked up to the man behind the counter.

"I'm looking for the account under the name Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot." I informed him

"Ah yes, but beforehand what's the password?" the bank accountant sneered as if hoping I didn't know it.

"It's ILoveMoneyAndRichesAndJokerStayOut, every first letter has a capital and it's spelt all together."

The man left his jaw fall to the floor, I laughed. Old Penguin wouldn't mind if I borrowed some money. Besides dad always tells me the new password every time he changes it.

"How much money will you be taking out of the account?" The accountant asked.

Now if you know penguin, he always put a small portion of his stash in like 50 different banks, all of them containing a few million.

"Two million." I answered.

"In cash?" Came the answer.

"Yes"

"Here you go have a good night." He said as he handed me the cash.

I smiled and grabbed the money; I placed it inside the bag and walked out. Okay time to get me some spray paint, two bikes and a ware house. I went for the spray paint first. It was purple and green (I had left over money from yesterday so I used that instead of my bank money). I placed them inside the bag. Afterwards I went to get my bikes (I have license because my mom is epic and she managed to get me one). I walked into the shop and started to look around. I looked at one called Yamaha yzf r1. It cost 11500 dollars! Well I had two million but still!

"Are you interested sir?" the salesman suddenly said.

"How fast does it go? And how good does it handle around corners?" I asked.

"Well sir it goes up to 176.7 mph and around corners, I might say there no other bike like her." He replied quite proudly.

"I'll take it and the Honda CRF230M." I said after thinking it over.

"Yes sir can I see your license?" He asked.

Oh forgot to mention my mom is also epic because she got me a fake I.D, which makes me above 18.

"And you're I.D." He asked once more.

I handed them both in.

"That will be 16,249." He said after checking them over.

I handed him the money, now I was left with 1 million and something.

"Where do you want them dropped off sir?" He asked.

"I'll take them now but can I borrow something to carry the Yamaha."

"Ah yes sir right away." The man left.

My Honda (which was black with red) was pulled out and had something attached to it at the back. My white Yamaha was brought over quickly and was placed carefully.

"Thank you for the visit we hope to see you soon".

I nodded and got on. I drove quickly but carefully until I reached the docks. There were several warehouses here. I drove up to the guard and asked which one was unoccupied. He pointed at the furthest one that had a good view of the Titan tower. He then asked if I was renting or buying. I had to rent it at first, who knows how long I'll be staying here. I passed him 100 bucks and then I drove towards my new warehouse.

Apparently it used to be a circus warehouse. It had clown stuff, and props lying around; it was perfect. I parked my two new bikes at the far end before pulling out the white Yamaha. I dumped the bag beside me and pulled out the spray paint. I covered parts of the bike with some paper and I colored the rest purple. Once that dried off I placed the paper on the purple bits and started to paint the white bits green. I left it to dry for a while. I pulled out the rest of the stuff and placed it on a sort of table. There was some broken glass so I used it as a mirror.

I took off my jacket and shirt and grabbed the green hair paint. I sprayed it the way my old man taught me; soon my pitch black hair became green; I then put my shirt and hoodie on. I covered my face and neck with the white makeup I bought; I worked then on the black circles around my eyes. I looked like a pale raccoon right now. Laughing I put the red stuff on my lips and scars. Now with the red paint on my scars looked like I had just cut them open. I looked again in the "mirror" just to find the identical version of my father…well minus the age.

Laughing I pushed my now purple and green bike outside. I locked the ware house, I looked at the tower one more time before climbing on and speeding off into the night; laughing hysterically.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Titans meet your newest villain.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. **

I drove into the city until I found a weaponry shop. I stopped and barged in. The man's eyes widen in fear.

"No this can't be…you're supposed to be in Gotham…What the hell Joker?! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

"I am Joker's son, and I want your guns, knives, anything deadly." I announced.

"The only thing deadly here is me!" he lunged forward.

Laughing, I easily dodged him.

"How amusing, you think you're a threat?" I laughed.

The man pulled out a pistol. I ran and grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Now now, don't want to make Joker angry by killing me do you?" I said laughing.

The man's eyes widen further.

"No, no I'm sorry; take what you want it's on me." He stammered

"That's more like it." I said while grabbing some guns.

I ended up taking a few pistols, a semi-machine gun, a sniper rifle, and a few knives.

"By the way does the mayor have children? If so tell me where he is and where is your central television station?" I asked grinning.

"Why do you want to know?" The man said carefully.

"To get this party started, I need people to attend them" I laughed darkly.

"What party?" He asked…Idiot.

I laughed harder "Why I can't announce who I am without a party now can I? And I need a special host." I stepped closer to the man. "So are you going to tell me the nice way or do I have to make you squeal like a pig about to get slaughtered?" I asked with an evil smirk.

"The mayor lives in the center of the city, he has a daughter of ten years old and our local station is just outside the city past the Old library." He answered in a rush.

"That's more like it." My grin widened.

I walked out and started to speed off towards the center of the city. I was getting nearer and nearer. Then again it's not hard to miss the mayor's house; its big, its white and it has a lot of windows. I laughed. It's almost as if they _**want**_ us to break in. I left my bike not far away so I could get to it easier. I slowly opened one of the windows. You would expect a security alarm to go off but it didn't. Silent alarm? Maybe that was it. Not that it matters I'll be gone soon. I silently stepped inside; it was so fancy and clean. Grinning evilly I pulled out a marker (which was in my pocket, I completely forgot it was there) and walked over to the paintings.

After I had my fill of fun and jokes I made my way up to the rooms; there were at least fifteen doors to every room. Oh the joy this was going to take longer, sighing I made my way to the first door and peeked open. What I found was the study, the next door held another mini kitchen, and after a couple of doors I finally reached the girl's room. Grinning I walked inside to find the little girl asleep. Her pink bed was filled with fluffy white unicorns. I picked her up gently, she snuggled closer to me. Somewhat shocked by this I just stared down to the fragile looking child I held. Silently I walked down the stairs and laughed at my art work as I passed by it. I somehow managed to climb out of the window (the girl still in my arms) and close it shut. Loudly. Just for the fun it. Immediately all a hundred and who-knows-what lights came on.

Laughing I walked over to my bike. The girl stirred at the sudden change of temperature; she mumbled something and I tensed. Half not knowing what to do I press my fingers against the two pressure points on her neck, knocking her out. I slid onto my bike and drove fast/slow down the road. It's hard driving when you've got a girl to hold onto. Wouldn't want my special host falling off and dying before I had some fun right? I drove until I hit the local television station. Leaving the girl tied up with my bike, I sneaked near a window. From the outside I was able to hear:

"Breaking news, Mayor Walter's daughter Mary Elizabeth Walter was kidnapped a few minutes ago." A woman introduced.

"Also for further news, inside the Mayors household, numerous of his personal portraits where vandalized, isn't that right Kate?" a man continued.

"Yes that's right Robert, as we can see from this image; we can see how it has been painted with a red marker which says Ha Ha Mayor of loser town!" she said in a concerned tone.

I laughed silently, I should have put Mayor Walter Jump city's greatest sucker. Anyway it's time to put this show on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Close encounter.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans.**

I waited until I heard the lady say it was time for the commercials. I walked over to the girl who was still sound asleep and untied her. I carried her and gently pushed the door open. Once inside I held her with one hand; with the other hand I held my pistol. I slowly stepped out of the shadows when the make-up woman screamed.

"Now, now, I'll make this nice and clear. Anyone moves and the ten year old gets it. You call the police she dies and you die. Got it?" I asked while having the pistol pressed lightly against the girls head.

The people nodded horrified. I pointed my pistol at one of the make-up ladies.

"Come here" I said. She stepped forward slowly. "Come on we don't have all night!" I snapped.

She quickened her pace until she was right in front of me.

"Hold the girl for now" I handed her the girl. "Oh and if try to run, I'll kill every person in this room and you'll have the blame." She nodded in response.

Sighing I pointed at one of the camera men to come. He came quickly.

"Do you have a storage room with gallons of petrol for emergencies?" He nodded quickly. "Good, now go fetch me one."

My eyes scanned around the room. They were afraid of me, good, that meant I was in control.

"You there! When does the program start again?" I yelled to a random camera guy.

"Um...In five minutes." He replied nervously.

"Perfect, now here's what I want you people" I pointed at the news people. "You will act as normal as you can and you will say that the kidnapper has a message. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Now if anyone dares to do anything stupid well…" I laughed as I shot the security guard who had been hiding underneath the news desk and who just stood up. "That happens."

The woman (Kate) let out a scream as the blood exploded from the man's head and hit the screen behind them. The guard fell lifeless to the ground. I let another laugh before calmly down somewhat. The man I had sent for came back with the gallon of petrol I had asked for. I told him to bring me some duck tape. I put down the gallon of petrol and walked up to the woman who held the girl. Cutting a piece of duck I placed it around her mouth and with the marker I drew a smiley face. After that, carefully I poured the petrol all over the staff, and equipment.

"We're about to go on air" said a man faintly.

"Excellent! Places everyone! The shows just about to get start!" I smiled broadly.

I got off stage; I placed my pistol in my hoodie pocket and grabbed the woman's arm slightly. I hope Wonder boy was watching this because this was going to be a real laugh. The main theme song came on and Kate started to talk:

"And we…we're back…um…we…" she looked around nervously.

"We have a…message from the kidnapper…" Robert intervened.

In that moment I walked in, dragging the woman along.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present myself as Jump City's Joker." I smiled wickedly. "Now we're just waiting for a few more special guests to arrive."

On queue the Teen Titans barged in.

"Ah speak of the heroes!" Wonder boy took a step forward. "Ah ah ah, don't want this party to end with a nice big boom now do we?"

I held out a lighter I found on the counter. I smiled more broadly.

"Now let's announce our guests shall we?" Wonder boy glared at me. "As our special host we have the ten year old daughter of the mayor."

I took a small pause. "Our special guests are Wonder boy and his friends!"

I laughed. "We have Fire fly, Tin man, Elfy and Cloakey".

"You get tin man?! So not cool man" The green one complained.

Laughing, I "accidentally" dropped the lighter, as I ran towards the girl and ripped her out of the woman's grasp.

"Well that's all folks!" I said to the camera laughing.

Before I could leave, the now burning station, some dark matter blocked the door. I turned around to find Wonder boy face to face.

"Hello ugly" I said grinning.

"Joker…" he growled.

Smiling I threw the child into the burning inferno. Seeing this, the Titans panicked and ran to help the child. Me, being ever so clever, managed to slip outside. Just when I was about to reach my bike I heard a snort like noise. I glanced behind my shoulder to see a green zebra. Grinning I ran towards it. Shocked by this it stayed still.

"HORSEY!" I yelled in a mockingly child voice as I hopped onto its back.

It started to kick furiously, and it tried to throw me off.

"WEEEEEE SAFARI RODEO! YEEHA!" I yelled while laughing.

It somehow managed to shake me off, I landed hard on my back. That was going to leave a mark. It suddenly transformed into Elfy.

"What was that?!" He asked.

"Safari rodeo," I grumbled as I stood up.

I groaned slightly, yup defiantly going to leave a mark. Shaking off the pain for now I ran towards my bike. Elfy transformed into a lion…no let me rephrase, transformed into a green lion and leaped towards me. But it was too late I was already on my bike speeding off. I heard a bike speeding up to catch up. I let out a hysterical laugh.

"You'll never catch me Wonder boy!" I took a sharp right.

I heard the breaks screech and once again behind my tail. Another sharp turn to the left and then immediately to the right. Soon it was only my bike's engine heard through the streets. That is until I heard a massive car behind me.

"Oh no! Tin man's after me!" I yelled.

Taking a hard right into a narrow ally seemed to do the trick. It was nothing but peace full when a random piece of clothing didn't allow me to see. I pulled on the breaks and forced myself to stop. The cloak wouldn't come off.

"Cloackey is that you?" I said in a mocking voice.

"No I'm your worst nightmare." Her voice seemed to whisper.

"I'm full of nightmares." I said laughing.

Somehow I managed to get the cloak off of me. I looked up to find the blue-purple eyes. Her face was so pale; it was almost like my white makeup. But those eyes. I heard a familiar motor bike coming along.

"See you around Cloakey." I whispered.

I pulled out my semi automatic rifle and scared Cloakey away. I sped off, heading towards the dock. I was so caught in thought about those eyes that I didn't see fire fly right in front of me. I slammed right into her, which sent both of us flying. I'm pretty sure I heard my left hand crack. Wincing in pain I slowly managed to stand up. The dock was only a few meters away. Fire fly was knocked out a few meters ahead. Picking up my bike with great difficulty I managed to get on. Deciding it best to not use my left hand; I somehow managed to drive until the dock.

Once I was there I opened my warehouse. I rolled the bike inside and closed the doors. Looking at my left hand for the first time I saw it twisted in a weird angle towards my chest. I hissed as the pain returned. Calming my breath slightly I remember what my father had written to me a few months ago about broken bones. If this was to get better, I need to place the bone back to how it was. And then I needed to find a way to keep it immobilized. Gulping I looked around and found a belt and two short metal poles. First thing was first, putting the bone back into place. Sticking part of my t-shirt in my mouth I grabbed my broke hand and snapped it upward. Muffled, I yelled in agony. I looked at my hand again it was back to normal. Taking the cloth out of my mouth I grabbed the metal poles and tied them tightly against my arm. This should immobilize it for now. Tears fell down unwillingly. I grew tired; making a bed out cardboard boxes and my hoodie I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Recovery

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated I know and I'm sorry. But I promise that I'll be uploading more often now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. **

I woke up in pain. Images passed through my mind as I recalled last night turn of events. I would have laughed but the pain was too much. I sat up slowly and looked down at my hand. It looked normal aside from the swelling and the pain. Groaning I stood up, got changed and walked over to my bike. It had a huge scrape running along its side. Sighing and deciding to leave it alone I pushed the Honda outside; and started to walk my way back to the house.

After an hour or so I arrived and placed the bike into the garage. I opened the door to find Marilyn. She glared but it was quickly changed into a face horror as she gazed upon my hand.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

"Stupidity." I said pretty darkly.

She shook her head and grabbed my good hand. She took me upstairs to the guest bathroom; where she sat me down and order me not to move. She came back soon with a first aid kit. Was this really happening or was the pain making me more insane? I looked at her confused. She said nothing and slowly untied the belt which held the two metal bars. I hissed in pain.

"Hm…well you re-located the bone which was smart but it'll take a month to fully heal. What did you do?" She looked into my crimson eyes.

"Moto-cycle crash." I gasped.

Damn this pain, if it weren't for the pain I would probably be finding a henchmen or something. But wait pain never stopped my dad before…Whenever he got hurt he would simply make his henchmen do all the dirty work while he sat back and enjoyed. That was it! I need to find henchmen! Only problem with that is, this isn't Gotham; it won't be as easy to find henchmen here. My thoughts were soon interrupted when a seer pain washed over me again.

I looked down to see the woman bandaging my hand while crying. Why was she crying? I doubt it's because of me. Not that it matters anyway; however, I do have to play my schemer role very well. So deciding it would be amusing I would play my schemer part and ask what's wrong, and then I could probably use that in the future or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked while wincing in pain.

Damn pain.

"Nothing of your concern." She replied bitterly.

"Come on…it can't be that bad…" She tightened the grip on my hand and I yelped.

She didn't relax though.

"MY SON WAS KILLED! OK?! HE WAS FOUND WITH BROKEN BONES AND A HEAD SHOT!" She yelled.

"Um…don't mean to pry or anything but that grip you've got is starting to hurt like hel-…I mean like a lot".

She loosened her grip and continued to bandage it. Once it was bandaged she pulled out an arm sling. Carefully she put my arm into the sling and tied it to a semi-comfortable position.

"Now don't do any more stupidity, I aint paying for no hospital bill."

And with that she left. I walked down when I noticed the clock. It was almost 8 a.m. What?! I thought it was around ten…I feel like I'm forgetting something. I closed the warehouse; I parked the bike…OH CRAP THE COFFEE SHOP! I walked out of the house calmly but quickly; until I heard:

"Mr. Quinn where do you think you're going?" Marilyn said from behind.

"My um…job?" I turned back to look at her.

"Absolutely not, I'll call you boss and tell him the situation you are to stay in your room while you recover. Am I clear?" She said sternly.

"Crystal clear." I muttered. "Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Yes sure if that'll keep you busy." she waved me off while I searched for the laptop.

In the husband's office it laid perfectly still, I was tempted to scribble all over the painting he had in heard, but sadly this was not the Mayors house. This was different. Grabbing the laptop I went back to the attic where I sat down on the mattress on the floor. I went into his internet. I'm stuck in here so I might as well make it more comfy. Maybe dad could ship me some stuff, like some of his weapons or money from penguins bank stash; Mom could send me some her training equipment to keep me in shape. I went onto a home page and opened a tab to my mail. In the home page I searched and bought: a bed, a desk, a chair, a laptop, an Iphone, a small set of drawers, a lamp, a dart board, a small flat screen TV, a play station (and gory games) and a lounge chair for the TV.

"Hey Marilyn!" I yelled.

"What?!" she yelled back annoyed.

"I ordered some stuff for the attic to make more room like!" I yelled once again.

"How are you going to pay for it?!" She yelled confused.

"With money!" I replied sarcastically.

"What money?!" She yelled surprised.

"The money someone sent me!" I rolled my eyes. Seriously she asked one too many questions.

"Fine!" and with that came no more questions.

I closed the tab which said my order would arrive in the next three to four months (I ordered it express) and logged into my mail. I wrote typed my mothers work mail.

_-Hi mom, hi dad,_

_I made my first appearance as Jump city's newest Joker and it went well. I caught the Teen Titans attention (they're five "superheroes", one of them is Wonder Boy) and I broke my hand so I need to find henchmen to do me little favors. Does dad know anyone here in jump city who can tell me where to get them? Oh and can you ask dad if he can send me some of his not used weapons? And can I borrow you're not used training equipment? Thanks! _

_With lots of laughs, Drake. _

I pressed the send button and smiled. Pain washed over me again, wincing I gently ran my fingers on my arm. I heard a small ping, which showed me that I had a new mail…From my mother.

_-Hi Puddin,_

_Congratulations on your first impression your father and I watched it last night and it was spectacular. You'll heal fast from that injury wait and see. Did you pop the bone back? Because that is very important Puddin. Who knew that you would be in the same town as wonder boy? HAHAHAHAHAHA. As for the weapons and my training equipment, they should arrive in two weeks max. Your father says that they're a couple of easy target gangsters out by the Old Jump City Stadium. It's abandoned apparently. Have fun my prince of chaos. _

_With lots of laughs HQ & Mista J. _

I chuckled. And logged out of the laptop. Carefully I placed it back where it belonged and I went back to the attic and lay down on my back on the mattress. Sighing I closed my eyes. The door opened slightly and I found Frank (aka my step dad) standing by the door frame.

"What?" I asked somewhat tired.

"School starts tomorrow, I better see you heading that way."

I groaned; Frank smirked.

"Remember you have to go to school at least twice per week." He added while smirking.

"I know, I'll go tomorrow and Wednesday I suppose." I said sighing.

He nodded and left. I slowly closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be "fun".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: First day at school.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. **

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door. Groaning I sat up slowly.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Time for your first day in school. Come on get off your lazy ass!" Frank called out.

Slowly I stood up and reached for my bag; I pulled out a clean button shirt (that apparently I had), I put on the shirt with some trouble since my hand made the task relatively harder and a hoodie. I slipped into my jeans and grabbed the yesterday's shirt and pants; I dumped them into the elevator thing. Sighing I walked out of the attic, where down stairs I found Frank waiting for me.

"Let's go" he said flatly.

"I have a bike which I can ride you know?" I said hotly.

"I know you _**own **_a bike but with that arm, looks to me you can't ride said bike", he paused. "Speaking of which where did you get the money to buy said bike?"

"I didn't steal the money if that's what you mean. I got it from the bank…I had an account waiting for me before I arrived."I lied.

It seemed like a good enough reason for Frank because he just shrugged and went out to the car; I followed him and climbed into the back seat. I sighed this was going to be a long day. We arrived to the school in twenty minutes; which (if I could) would have taken me less than ten minutes on my bike. I groaned as we approached to the entrance.

"Quit your whining besides I already informed the principal you would be attending today" He said as he pulled over to drop me off. "I'll come get you after school, try not to get in trouble Mr. Quinn".

I mentally cursed at him as I gave him a -you're-kidding-right? - look. I climbed out of the car and sighed once more. Frank started the car as soon as I was out and drove away. I ran my hand through my hair and shrugged a little to re-position my hidden injured hand. The building was three stories high and had a red/orange; it had long grass area out in the front. A small basketball court was located somewhere to the left. I sighed as looked around the front part of the building. The school logo was printed above the main doors. Jump city public high school. Weren't they original when they created this place? I walked into the building, the long hallways resembled much like a hospitals. Everything was white; well except for the grey/blue lockers that were lined up against the walls of the hallway. In the hallway was swarmed with teen age schemers. The joy; I rolled my eyes and walked over to the reception which was somewhere towards the middle of the hallway. Inside the reception there was this very old woman there; she had very wrinkly skin and dull blue eyes.

"Hi" I said in a semi-loud tone. She looked up and glared.

"I'm not deaf" she muttered. "What do you want?"

"I'm the new student Drake Foster?" I told her in a bored tone.

"Was that a statement or a question?" She asked smirking. I glared. "Well Mr. Foster, here's your class schedule and home room number." She handed me the papers.

I grabbed them and walked out into a now semi-full hallway. I was slightly annoyed because of the woman which caused me to get lost a couple of times before arriving to my home room. I walked in and everyone stared at me in a moment of silence. I glared slightly and sat down at an empty seat. I shoved my homeroom number into my jacket pocket; I accidentally bumped my other hand which caused me to wince slightly. I had to remember to be careful with that hand. I looked at my schedule. First period I had Chemistry, then I had math, later on I had double Gym (can't do anything there so free periods) and then I would have…

A hand slammed onto my desk, interrupting my schedule reading. Sighing I looked up to find a guy almost Tin man's size. Unlike Tin man, this guy looked more muscle than brain, not that Tin man's that smart anyway.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"You're in my seat" he replied in a deep voice.

"And I should care because?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because, punk, if you don't move I'll kick your sorry ass, one armed or not". He grinned stupidly.

This was getting annoying and I had very little patience.

"Again I care because? Besides unless you can't count there are three other empty seats over there" I said in a still annoyed voice.

I guess I hit a nerve because his whole face turned red. I heard the class gasp; I guess I attracted their attention with this little situation. I smirked at the guy.

"Listen punk, I do not care who you are or where you're from, but you're in _**my **_seat" he said while clenching his fist.

"Well, I don't care if you were the captain of the jackasses; I got here first so suck it up and go get another seat".

He growled the class had gone silent except for the few who were saying: Fight, fight, fight. Maybe I would grant them the amusement, but a sharp pain told me not today.

"Listen punk…" he started to say but then the teacher walked in.

"Sit down Chris; I have neither the time nor patience to deal with you today". She said sternly.

"Chris" obeyed but gave me one last glare. I smirked but the woman glared at me too. She looked around forty; she had brown hair with a touch of grey, small sharp eyes and a smallish figure. I heard someone sit behind me; a small note landed on my desk, I opened it and it read: _Good luck, Chris will hunt you down for the rest of the school year for that little stunt you pulled off. It was reckless and insane. I like you already but you're dead meat. _I rolled my eyes and I turned to see how was behind me. I saw a girl with blonde hair sitting behind me. She smiled at me, as I looked into her soft brown eyes, I noted that she wore a purple with black stripes shirt, and jeans. I smiled back.

"As you all know, today we have a new student. Please give a warm welcome to Drake Foster" everyone nodded at me and nodded back.

"She took the register and asked Alice (the girl behind me) if she could show me around the school. She agreed happily. I folded my schedule paper and gently placed it inside of my pocket. The teacher dismissed us; I was about to step out of the door when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to find Alice.

"Hi, what class do you have now?" She asked sweetly.

"Um…chemistry I think" I said in my best new student voice.

"Cool, I have chemistry too, come on or we'll be late" She smiled and lead me towards the class.

In the class she sat down next to me. Her face was slightly blushed, and she avoided looking at me for too long. Yuppie I got an admirer.

"Here comes Mr. Stephan, his experiments always fail, which is why this class is so boring" She started to rant about something else but I stopped listening.

I looked around; there was something about chemistry that I knew so well. All the chemicals and its reactions, something about it felt natural. Maybe it was because my father was an actual mad scientist? He was a genius with chemistry, not so much computers, but with chemicals he always knew what to do. The man called Mr. Stephan walked into the classroom; he wore a white lab coat, his dark hair combed back and he looked around his early thirties. He held a large tray with some material in it.

"Today we will look at how to measure pH" He said dragging every word.

Oh great my chemist teacher was none other than Mr. Drag himself. He took out a bottle of white vinegar, some baking soda, pH paper, some small cups, a measuring cylinder, and a couple of spoons. He started the experiment, I noticed he added too much vinegar; this was never going to work if he did that. Shaking my head I raised my hand.

"Yes Mr.…"He raised an eye brow.

"Foster. You're doing the experiment wrong" I shrugged.

"Excuse you?"

"You're doing it wrong, you added too much vinegar". I said in a bored tone.

"If you're so smart Mr. Foster, why don't you come up here and do it?" He sneered.

I shrugged and stood up; I walked over to the front desk and started the experiment once again. Using my one hand I added the ingredients carefully; I didn't really know what I was doing but it felt right do I continued. Soon the chemical reaction that was intended started. I looked at the professor with a smirk; his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Go back to your seat" he hissed. "Turn to the page 150 and take notes."

I was still smirking and he glared. Alice gave me a sheet of paper from her note book and we started to take notes. And so my boring day continued. I walked with Alice to an 7Eleven and got lunch. I was bored out of my mind by time the final bell rung. Yawning I walked out of the building to find Frank parked and ready to leave.

"Bye Drake! See you tomorrow!" Alice smiled.

"Unlikely tomorrow but some other day maybe," I muttered before adding the bye.

I walked over to Frank who had a huge grin.

"A new girlfriend already? My, my Mr. Quinn never would have seen that happen." He said still smirking.

I glared and climbed into the backseat. I found a one strap bag, and a couple note books within it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A gift from my wife, but you won't be needing it now, it's for the next time you go to school" Frank replied while driving off.

Once at the house I heard the news: _"The police are continuing their search for the culprit, aka "The Joker", from last night's events; we are glad to point out that no one was harmed during the fire at the station and is currently being re-built. Also ten year old daughter of the mayor will survive after she was thrown into the burning inferno last night. She has secondary burns but nothing that can't be cured. And now…" _

I grinned satisfied by the news. The name of the Joker was now beginning to spread. Soon I would heal enough to gain my henchmen. But for now I'll remain under the radar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Back on track.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's taken so long for me to upload but more chapters are coming so keep reading and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

It's been four weeks since my encounter with the Teen Titans. During those four long, agonizing weeks, I received some of the things I ordered. Mostly what my parents sent me, the laptop and the phone arrived as well. The rest wasn't in stock yet, so it will arrive in a month or so. I looked down at the equipment my father sent me: the razor-sharp playing cards, acid filled flowers and his famous electric buzzers. My mother sent me: a mini version of her hammer, a pistol which said "BANG" when shot, prank bombs and a virtual agility test.

During these four weeks, my hand had slowly but surely started to heal; I could now move it more freely but not excessively. I started to ride my bike once more and I often spent my time in my warehouse. I had explored it some more during these few weeks. It used to be a storage room for clowns. All the make-up, equipment, costumes, etc; all of that was still here. In the far right corner I had found there was a dressing room, with a bathroom and a shower. It was a pretty big warehouse if I thought about it. In the far left corner is where they used to place the clown car; it was the most ideal place to put my bikes. In the center I had turned it into a training area. I used old left over wood to create dummies so I could practice throwing the cards.

I leaned back in a chair I had found. I had spent all night training, keeping in shape; I had also placed my outfit in the dressing room. I turned on my phone, it read: seven thirty am. I stretched and yawned. It was time to go to the coffee shop. I stood up lazily and grabbed the Honda. I opened the doors of the warehouse and rolled the bike outside; I locked the warehouse and sped off. For the first time I drove at the speed limit; I was tired and lazy so why rush? I arrived shortly; my boss awaited me outside of the shop.

"Hey Rookie, how's the arm?" He said while he opened the back door to the coffee shop.

"Better thanks", I yawned as I entered.

"Looks like someone needs a coffee themselves" he said chuckling. "Here drinks on me".

"Thank you sir", I smiled.

He handed me a coffee as I stood behind the counter. I added sugar and drank. It was exactly what I need to gain some energy. I drank it quickly and wait for the first customer to arrive. Surprisingly the first person, no people, to walk in was the Teen Titans themselves. Wonder boy, Fire Fly, Elfy, Tin man and…wait Cloackey wasn't here. How strange.

"Welcome to Gloria Jean's coffee shop, can I take your order?" I said half grinning.

They didn't seem to recognize me, I suppressed a chuckle. Wonder boy walked up and looked at the coffee board.

"Four lattes, and a black tea" he said while his blue eyes scanned mine.

"Yes sir" I wrote down the name Teen Titans on the cups and handed them to my coworker.

Wonder boy never took his eyes off mine, as if searching for something that is until Fire Fly captured his attention by saying something. I smirked at his back; this was hilarious, here I am right under their noses and they suspect nothing! Ha the joke of it all!

"That'll be nine dollars and thirty cents." I said.

Wonder boy shrugged and handed me the money. He then walked over to the other teens. And I heard them say:

"I know he's up to something, I just don't know what, like his father he's unpredictable". Wonder boy said.

"Father?" Elfy asked.

"Yeah, he isn't the actual Joker; he's the Jokers son, who apparently wants to spread the name". Wonder boy replied with a sigh.

"How do you know?" Fire Fly asked innocently.

"Because I met him a long time ago" Wonder boy replied in a dark tone.

"What's his name? Maybe with the name I could track him down easily" Tin man said enthusiastically.

"That's the problem, I can't remember his name and it's so frustrating" Wonder boy grunted in annoyance.

"We should head back to the tower and give Raven her tea". Tin man said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

They all nodded and left. I almost, almost, lost my self-control to not laugh hysterically in front of them. Wonder boy didn't remember my name, Tin man couldn't track me; everything was working out perfectly. Now all I needed was "faithful" servants to do my dirty work until my hand was sorted out for good. I think it was about time I paid a little visit to Jump city's old Stadium.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: New friends, new fun.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

After the coffee shop, I decided I should prepare for tonight's entertainment; first though I need to take a nice long nap. I needed the information about tonight's host but that could wait. I arrived to the warehouse, where inside the dressing room I found a long couch thing where I laid down and closed my eyes. After an hour or two of resting I went to work to prepare. I had to make sure our host would die laughing. Literally. I needed my laptop first. Grabbing the Honda I drove to the house; when I arrived the atmosphere around the house felt very heavy and hostile. Frank's car was nowhere in sight. With every step I took, the air became thicker with hatred; I walked up to the brownish-white door. I opened it slowly; my eyes scanned the room very carefully.

Everything was neat and tidy as it should be. The kitchen appeared to empty and so did the dining hall. I checked the TV room but it was also empty. I walked up the stairs carefully. I might be as insane as my father but he taught me to always mind my surroundings. I peeked into Frank's home office but no was there. I couldn't find Marilyn, maybe she went out? I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a swift movement come from the guest room. I opened the door very slowly and there I found Marilyn on the floor clutching a t-shirt. She turned her head to face me. Her enraged eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"You caused this". She said in hushed voice.

I looked at her while raising my eye brow in confusion. What did I do now? It's not like she found out about anything. I'm almost never here.

"You made him sign up for the army Frank". She said in a much louder tone.

"I'm not Frank, I'm Drake remember?" I said calmly.

Her eyes narrowed before going back to their usual dull brown.

"Get out" she said harshly.

"With pleasure" I left her while I smirked.

What was all that about? Ha, I guess Ana finally put me in a nut house and for once I wasn't the one going nuts. I opened the attic door and grabbed the laptop. I placed it in the school bag I was given. I made sure my window was unlocked in case I would come back here tonight. I put the bag over my right shoulder and left the room. Avoiding Marilyn I walked out of the house and sped off once more towards the warehouse. Once I unlocked the warehouse I entered and place the Honda with the other bike. It was three thirty which gave me about four hours to plan. My phone suddenly vibrated; I suspect it was a text from my mother seeing how my dad was pretty hopeless with computers and phones but instead I received a text from Alice. And it read:

"Hey want to go out and grab pizza?"

My stomach growled in agreement; I would have to get my information while eating then. Grabbing the Honda once more I sped off to the city, where I met up with Alice. Once inside the pizza restaurant we sat on the furthest table. I pulled out my laptop while Alice ordered the pizza. She turned to face me.

"So what are you doing?" she smiled sweetly.

"A private investigation that my old man asked me to do". I replied while still looking at the screen.

She pulled out her phone and started to send texts. I rolled my eyes and continued my research on one of the minor gangsters of this city. I stumbled on the name Double Cross or also known as Robert Del Nero; famous for doing business for and against the law. My pizza slice arrived, I chewed on it. Double Cross was perfect; nobody would really miss him if he was to suddenly disappear, and he had plenty of henchmen. A grin spread across my face as I finished my pizza.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Alice asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

I had forgotten that she was with me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I found exactly what I wanted." I grinned. "But alas I have to go".

I packed up my laptop while Alice took another sip of her soda.

"Are you dating someone?" Her question threw me off guard for a second.

"No". I replied with a small chuckle.

"You're not? But you're always sneaking around, and you never flirt with anyone. Are you gay?" Her eyes went wide.

I let out a laugh. "No I'm not gay; I'm just not looking for a relationship".

"So if I were to kiss you right now, would you kiss back?" She was getting annoying.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl and everything but we just met for four weeks and I'm not interested in you". I said while rolling my eyes.

She looked at me hurt and was about to say something else; but I cut her off by waving my goodbye and leaving. I was about to leave when my phone vibrated.

"I will win your heart, even if it's the last thing I do" It read.

Jeez, this girl was such a pain, but I like her determination. I drove to the warehouse where I got all prepped up to go. I looked at my Yamaha. It had a huge scrape running on its left side; I grabbed the spray paint and re-painted it. While that dried off; I grabbed one of the acidic flowers and pinned it on my left shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror. My scars were once again visible with the red paint over them. I ran a finger tentatively along them, careful not ruin the make-up. I checked my phone and it read eight thirty pm. It was time to get this party started. I grabbed the cards, and the electric buzzers. I grabbed the now dry Yamaha and sped off towards the stadium.

I arrived soon. This place was a dump. The empty, vast parking lots, the broken and rusted gates, and the once glorious stadium, was now nothing more than old ruins. I walked inside until I reached the field. The once green court had grown wild; it bore yellow tall grass and empty broken chairs. I heard a growl somewhere behind me.

"What business do you have here, boy" A tall buff man walked out with a fierce looking dog next to him.

"Nothing that concerns you," I smirked while an electric buzzer slipped into my palm.

"What?" Before he could even ask I placed my palm over his heart.

The buzzer let out a lethal charge which left the man lifeless and on the ground. The dog kept snarling but it did not attack for its owner had just died. He reminded me of my mother's hyenas. Great pets they were.

"Sit" I said in the same tone I would have used on the hyenas.

It sat still growling.

"Good boy" I patted it on the head. "Now enjoy your feast" I motioned the dog to go for the body.

The dog looked at me in a slight confusion before rushing off to have it meal. I bet the poor thing wasn't fed nearly as good as my mother's babies. I saw a room in the top left court which had the lights on; there inside that room Robert Del Nero stared at me enraged. He waved his hand and men appeared in all directions. They surrounded me shortly.

"I'm guessing he was one of your friends right?" They all glared at me.

Once I was placed in the same room as good old Robert, I noticed that all the henchmen had their guns put away. Once Del Nero entered, I saw that he had gained weight, his bald head shined brightly with the lights and his fat sausage like fingers all had golden rings.

"All this for one kid dressed as a clown, and who killed one man?" I asked sarcastically.

"He was one of my best men and you fed him to his dog" Del Nero spat. "Now who are you?

"Haven't you heard the news? I'm Jump city's newest villain." I said smirking

"But that's impossible, you're not the Joker" He said with his eyes narrowing.

"I might not be the original Joker, I'm just spreading the name" I held out my hand "I'm Jokers son Drake".

As he held out his hand to shake I reached for my flower and sprayed him. He let out an agonizing scream.

"And I'll be taking over your gang" I said as I burst into a hysterical laughter.

Once the acid ate pretty much all of Mr. Del Nero's face, I turned to the henchmen and pulled out a pistol. They all froze.

"I t seems to me like you need a new leader isn't that right?" they all nodded. "Well I nominate myself, and if any of you bozos have problem with it" I fired the pistol.

A red flag with big yellow letters that said "BANG" stuck out of the gun. The men sighed in relief.

"Will die and it won't be a joke, consider this flag a warning". They all nodded.

"So, what now…boss?" One asked tentatively.

"Now, here's what I want you to do".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Chemicals, fun and a cloak.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading it's been a busy week but more chapters are coming! Stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

Two weeks after Double Crosses death, the crime rate had not decreased as the officials said it would; instead it was quite the opposite, it had increased. The name of Joker started to spread quickly throughout the city; with every crime that took place within the city it seemed to fall into that name. It was mostly true; crime had increased due to my henchmen. The Teen Titans seemed to be close on my tail but every time I evaded them easily. They even started a night patrol around the city. Ha! It was getting a little annoying that my men demanded money, why couldn't they do it for fun?

And then I discovered something useful in my chemistry class in school. If you mix the right ingredients you can actually create what some might call a "Love Potion", of course mine was modified and I changed the name to the Fun potion. When I first started to work on it, the most ideal lab rats I had were the weakest of my henchmen. Not all survived, but this meant I could get new recruits. Once I perfected (by perfected I mean none of the lab rats died or got weird mutations) I gave it to all my henchmen. They became happier, no longer demanded money and enjoyed their job so much more. They did it for a laugh. And on top of that I still managed to keep an eye on those so called "night patrols".

Wonder Boy would patrol the center of the city; Elfy would patrol around the outskirts of the city; Tin man took control of the Tower for he handles technology the best; Fire Fly would patrol the sky and finally Cloakey would patrol the dock all on her own. Surely if any of the Titans reported trouble they would all rush to the situation; however, it would take some more time than others. That was one of their mayor flaws. It made it almost too easy.

I grinned broadly as I sat back on one of the chairs in the stadium. Killer, a well trained German shepherd, was lying down by my feet. He was the first dog I met when I took over this joint. I had grown quite fond of him, he was rather nice to have around; it was a shame Merlyn hated dogs. I bent down and pet his strong head.

"Tomorrow we will have guest" I said more to myself than to the dog.

After careful "planning", I decided it would be very amusing if I captured one of the Titans. Let's see just how powerful my little potion can poison their minds. I wonder how much of a push I need to drive them into insanity. I stood up and stretched, Killer was already to go.

"Alright boys, I'm off, go home and have laugh" I said as I walked down to the center field.

"Sure thing Boss" Robert replied.

Robert was one of my best troops, always obedient, never questioning me and the strongest amongst my men. His strong muscles and sharp eyes resembled much to Bane; except he didn't wear that funny looking mask. I reached my Yamaha and got on. Killer barked and ran back to the stadium. Laughing, I rode off to my warehouse; there I dropped off that bike, took a quick shower to remove the paint and finally I grabbed the Honda. I drove back to the house; tomorrow was the perfect day for my special act. Life is like a play, you're either back stage or your trying to steal the show to become a star. Or at least that's what my father always tells me. When I arrived I saw Frank's car parked outside along with an unknown car. Something tells me there's guest, which means I'd have to sneak into the attic.

I walked stealthily around the back of the house; I heard laughter and glasses clink against each other. Sighing I climbed the huge oak tree which stood hidden at the back of the house. Even though it had an impressive size it was not tall enough to outreach the house; therefore, it was unseen by the naked eye. I climbed swiftly and opened the window; I jumped in and landed with a light tap. My eyes scanned through the darkness; by the door laid four boxes. My desk and chair came in two separate boxes, my lamp and dart board where in a small box, surprisingly my PlayStation had arrived and my flat screen TV had also arrived. All I was missing now was the bed, the lounge chair and the drawers. If I was to get this room comfy I need tools to build that stuff.

I opened the attic door very carefully; the Fosters and their guest where in the living room at the bottom right downstairs, the entrance to garage was to the left. I cursed mentally and shut the door as quietly as I could. I climbed down the oak tree once more and walked behind the house calmly. I was literally ten steps away from the garage when I heard:

"Mr. Foster I do believe someone is sneaking around the back of the house, I just saw a shadow". A strange woman said.

"It's probably just another stupid teenager who's playing a prank, don't you threat Mrs. Humbert I'll go catch them".

I heard the front door open, cursing I rushed into the garage. Soon frank entered the garage.

"What are you doing" He hissed.

"Getting tools? Can't build a desk without tools you know?" I replied sarcastically.

"Just be quiet when you build it." he said nodding. "Now come here so I can 'kick you out'".

I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my arm to drag me outside. I placed the tools by the door as we entered the house.

"See Mrs. Humbert? Nothing more than a pesky teenager" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Let me go" I said to pull off the act.

"Don't you have manners? We could send you to the police just for trespassing". The lady said.

Mrs. Humbert was a fairly large woman; she had curly short red hair, really old fashioned clothes, high heels and a load of jewelry. I shrugged Franks hand off my arm and turned back to the door.

"Excuse me, but a thank you for not putting me in jail is missing" Mrs. Humbert piped up.

God this lady was annoying; maybe I could send one of Roberts's men to kill her? No, that could get linked back to me, which would make me a prime suspect. Damn. Oh well. I glared at her and exited the house. I grabbed the tools and stopped shortly to hear what they were saying.

"This is outrageous Frank! Call the police and report this!" Mrs. Humbert practically screamed.

"Now, now Mrs. Humbert, no harm was done, the boy was merely taking a short cut to his girlfriend's house" Frank replied calmly.

Taking a short cut to a girlfriend's house? Really Frank? Shaking my head I sneaked once again into the attic. Once inside I grabbed the box which contained the chair, without glancing at the instructions I got to work. After ten minutes my chair looked deformed; I took a small glance at the instructions and re-built it. After another ten minutes I had my chair (which has wheels). Rolling it aside I got to work on the desk. Frank had turned on music; this allowed me to hammer some nails in the wall to hold up the flat screen. After half an hour I had turned the attic into some sort of room.

The desk was a little to the side of the window, the flat screen and play station on the left wall; the mattress was on the opposite wall and then there was the door which kept me invisible from the Foster and their annoying guest Mrs. Humbert. The moon light shone through my window, illuminating this dark and not so empty room. I placed my bag next to the desk and set my laptop on my desk. I sat down in my new chair and opened up the laptop. A sudden vision of certain blue/purple eyes flashed in my mind; their intensity, the mystery but there was something else. Something sad.

A burst of laughter interrupted my thoughts; rolling my eyes I hacked into the police records, surely my person of interest would be in there. I searched until I heard the front door shut and a car leave. This was getting me nowhere, no records or files, no birth date, nothing. Shaking those thoughts I checked the time. It was 12pm; I yawned and shut off the laptop. The blue/purple eyes seemed to invade my mind. Why? I was insane already, could it be that they drove me more insane? Was that possible? I jumped onto the mattress.

Alice suddenly crossed my mind, why? I have no idea. My thoughts changed once more to the blue/purple eyes. Why do those eyes seem to crawl into my irrational mind? So many questions, very few answers. I closed my eyes, tomorrow I might get more information.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Fun time.

**A/N: Hey guys! I had a mini writers block but I'm back on track so don't worry more chapters are on the way! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

I awoke to the sound of my phone vibrating; yawning, I lazily worked my way towards the phone. Alice was calling, oh the joy. I picked up and let out another yawn.

"Hey Drake, you coming to school today?" She asked rather enthusiastically.

"No, I have to go to work and I have other stuff to do". I replied as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh ok, want to hang out afterwards?" She said after a mini-pause.

"I can't, I told you, bye Alice". I rolled my eyes as I hung up.

I put on a simple T-shirt and jeans. I opened the door to the attic and walked out of the house. Grabbing the Honda, I drove down town to Gloria Jeans. Business was slow today in the coffee shop, and that was making me more anxious to dump this place as each minute passed. I needed to go to the Stadium and get things prepared, there was so much to do; but I need to keep this cover as much as possible. After my second shift I was starting to lose my mind, I couldn't wait anymore, I needed to leave now. Politely as I could I asked my boss if he could let me out early. He agreed seeing how business was moving like a snail. I thanked him and ran out the door.

First I needed to go to the warehouse, can't have those henchmen see me without the whole gear now can I? I got there relatively quickly and got changed. Before I sped off to the Stadium I double checked in the mirror to make sure my scars showed and that the make-up looked good. I grinned in satisfaction as I locked up and sped off towards the Stadium. I was greeted by Killer the moment I arrived. I scratched him behind the ears while his tail wagged happily. I walked into the stadium with Killer by my side.

"Hey boss," Robert greeted me.

"Robert, how's the kids?" I asked causally.

"They're doing great boss, unlike Double Cross you pay us well enough to keep our families happy" He smiled.

"That good, well I'm off to finish the finally preparations" I said as I waved.

Sure now that my henchmen had the fun potion in their system, they didn't demand money as much, but the key to loyal henchmen is to pay them anyway. I walked into the old announcer's room in the center of the Stadium. It had a large desk in the middle and a small dog bed to one side. Killer curled up and in the bed and relaxed. I chuckled at him as I sat down on the great chair. The desk was filled with papers, none had any logic or made any sense; or at least that's what people say, I wouldn't know. It's my writing and my non-logical mind so of course I understand it. I got to work quickly; I would only stop for a few breaks to the bathroom or to get water, but other than that I worked endlessly.

I was almost done when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Enter" I said as I looked at a Jump city map.

"Sir, its one hour until night fall and the boys were starting to wonder if the preparations were complete." Robert asked gently.

"Almost there, half an hour and it's done," I muttered.

"Tell the boys to meet here in forty-five minutes" I told him.

"Yes boss". With that he closed the door.

As ordered the boys arrived forty-five minutes later, my preparations were complete. Killer looked up for a second before lying back down.

"Alright boys, here's how this is going to work." They all inched closer to see the map. "I will go here and get the Titan with a sneak attack; then I will come back here where we will hold them in the bathroom".

"Why the bathroom boss?" One asked.

"So that they don't recognize the Stadium, that way they'll think we're somewhere in the city". They all nodded and whispered.

"Anyway, in the bathroom, we shall extract all the weapons or items they carry" They all nodded in understanding. "Robert, you shall then take the Titan away from here and set off the Titan signal there. This will be a diversion". I pointed on the map.

"So the Titan you're capturing is not the one you plan to use as the main guest right?" One started to ask.

"Right". I replied.

"So then, they'll serve as a decoy to lure the actually main guest". He added with a smile.

"Give the man a prize," I laughed. "Actually, you can be the one to give the invitation to our main guest".

His smile grew. "Thank you boss! I won't let you down".

"And for the rest of you," I paused. "You will be the diversion, causes explosions, do whatever you want, and just kept the rest of the Titans busy".

They all cheered. "Yes Boss! We won't let you down!"

"Robert is it night fall yet?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Yes it is Boss".

"Perfect, now everyone, wait until I come back with our 'guest'" I smiled wickedly.

They all nodded and left. I pat Killer on the head.

"I would ask you to join me but I'm afraid you'll fall off the bike," He whined in a semi-protest but went back to sleep.

I walked out of the room and out of the stadium towards my bike. I sped off to my target patrol area. I hid the bike and crept into the shadows. There I waited, it wouldn't be long now; my muscles tensed ready for the attack. Very soon I would have this Teen Titan in my clutches. My eyes spotted something moving in the shadows. I stood very still; the figure turned their back away from me. I pounced at them; they let out a scream in surprise but I quickly place the sleeping gas over their mouth and nose. The Titan fell limp into my arms. I tied them up and put them in front of me on the bike; this way at least I would make sure they wouldn't fall off. I sped off towards the stadium.

Once arrived my men were ready. Robert easily picked up the Titan and threw them over his shoulder. We walked into the bathroom; I searched until I found the Titan signal. It was a little round walkie-talkie thing which had a yellow T in the center. I found a button and decided best to leave it alone. Do want the rest of Titans to appear. I heard a groan behind me.

"Boss they're waking up what do we do?" Robert asked worried.

I shook my head.

"We're in the train station bathroom, remember?" I lied quickly.

"Oh right" Robert said while winking at the others, who nodded.

I mentally face palmed.

"Ugh…Where am I?" Said the voice drowsily.

"Hello…Beast Boy" I said casually. "Quite honestly I like to call you Elfy better".

"Joker Jr. "He growled.

I smirked. "Please just call me Joker, oh and you might not even want to think about transforming, you have a strong chemical inside your body; transform and there might be a horrible mutation which I'm not even sure if it's curable or you might not even survive the mutation".

"Chemical? Die?! But…The sleeping gas!" He exclaimed. I nodded.

"I don't know what you're up to but we'll stop you as soon as the others come" He snarled.

"See that's the thing, you don't know where you are and more importantly they don't know where you are either", I smiled darkly.

"My Titan signal where?" His tied up hands patted his pants as he looked at me in confusion.

"You mean this?" I showed him the device.

"Give it back!" He shouted.

"And why would I do something like that? No, I have other uses for this" I walked in a slow circle around Elfy. "You see this all part of the trap I have set up, and let's just say you're one piece in my puzzle".

Elfie's eyes widened.

"That's right, you're not the one I wanted to really capture, and you're just the bait. In a few minutes a letter will arrive to one of the Titans explaining for them to go to the oil rig _**alone**_, and if they don't accept this you will suffer a slow and painful process which only on my command you will have permission to die."

"No I'll warn them" He said determined.

"Really? I don't see how that will happen if you unconscious for the next couple of hours". I laughed as I placed the sleeping gas over his mouth again.

"You know what to do Robert" Robert nodded and grabbed Elfy. "And you give this to our main guest will you? You know where to go."

The man stepped up with pride and took the letter carefully.

"I'll make you proud boss". He whispered.

"Now the rest of you follow Robert," I grinned.

Now to get the really show on the road. I drove off towards the abandoned Oil rig. I waited anxiously in the shadows for my guest to arrive. My guest had arrived. They walked in the shadows cautiously.

"Hello, Titan." I said in the shadows.

They stopped; I slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"Joker, where is he?" They questioned.

I took a step closer. There I was face to face with those very eyes which had haunted me the other night. The eyes that belonged to a girl called Raven.

"In such a rush to see your boyfriend Raven?" I smirked.

Her eys narrowed dangerously. "Where is he?" she said more firmly.

"You look tense, have a laugh" I sprayed my flower onto her face.

Normally her face would have melted off because of the acid, but this time I filled it with the fun potion. Her narrowed eyes still showed some slight hate towards me, but on her face there was a smile.

"What did you do to me Joker?" she asked.

Her eyes showed confusion. I let out a laugh.

"You see Raven; I just sprayed you with what I invented called the Fun Potion." Her eyes widened. "This means that even if you hate me on the inside, you have to be nice to me until I give you the antidote".

"What about Beast Boy where is he?" She asked again.

"Forget about him for now" I replied in a calm voice.

"No, I'm going to find him". She said as she started to fly away.

"Wait", I called out. "You'll never find him without my help, so I'll offer you a deal".

She stopped in mid air and slowly turned to face me.

"I'm listening". She sounded nice…ish but her eyes burned with suspicion.

"You come with me for a couple of hours and then I give you my word to give you Elfy back."

"And why should I trust that you'll keep your word" She questioned.

"A Joker, who makes a promise, keeps it". I replied smoothly. "So do we have a deal?"

I held out my hand for her to shake it; reluctantly she nodded and flew down to accept my offer.

"Now that, that's settled, follow me." I said as I stepped into the shadows.

As I walked, I heard her silent footsteps a few spaces behind me. It suddenly occurred to me that her Titan signal had a distress call button; if she were to press that the Titans would rush into the situation knowing she would only signal them if she was in trouble. Plus with that tracker it had meant that Tin man could easily locate her through the tower. Damn it, this would be a slight problem. Although if she just keeps it on and with her, there's no need to alert the Titans; that problem with that was how to get her to not send the distress call…Aha! That's right I have Elfy in my clutches I could use him to keep her from pressing that button.

"By the way" I suddenly said. "If you get any ideas about pressing that distress call button I will personally make sure neither you nor your friends see Elfy again. That is a promise".

I heard her curse, and take her hand away from the pin which held her cloak. I smirked as we reached my bike. I climbed on and motioned her to do the same.

"Now you might want to hold onto me, because this thing is fast". I said with a grin.

She glared but wrapped her arms around my waist. I sped off towards town, raven's arms wrapped around tighter as if she was afraid to fall. I sped off. We drove across the bridge; I took a hard right onto a dirt road. I drove for another five kilometers until I stopped by some rusted, old gates. I told her to wait there for a moment. I found the power switch and the abandoned amusement park came back to life. The music started and the rides set off into motion. Luckily I told my guys to fix this place up before. I walked back and lead Raven through the metal gates. I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the roller coaster.

Even an idiot could tell that she was not amused. She hated it, more than anything in world; not she didn't hate the ride itself she hated me. Once we got off I led her to the house of mirrors. I started to crack jokes but she wouldn't budge, not even a smile. My father's famous temper started to rise within me. She seemed to sense this because she smirked. Growling I stormed out of there and headed to the tea cup ride. She eventually joined me seeing how my temper amused her.

"What's the matter am I too tough of a crowd?" She asked with a smirk.

I glared and stared up to the ceiling.

"You know for a second there I thought you were different than the others," I said sighing. "I thought you were as much as an outcast…like me".

Her smirk faded, her eyes widen at my words.

"Here I am being an idiot thinking: Gee that girl also lives in the shadow of someone". I smirked. "Guess I was a bigger idiot than I thought".

"You're an outcast too?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah, never really fitted in the crowd, hell I wouldn't have fitted in jail either".

She stayed quiet.

"But oh well, you wouldn't understand" I looked up as the ride started again.

"That's not true, that's me before the Titans arrived" She paused. "I was an outcast, sometimes it feels like I still am".

"Yeah but at least you got wonder boy and the others, I literally have no one" I chuckled. "I mean I was taken away from my parents at the age of ten".

"But you have parents…I lost my mother and my father" She laughed darkly. "Let's not even mention him".

Her purple/blue eyes looked into my crimson eyes. She looked at me differently; the hate was gone and was now replaced with a silent understanding. We stayed on that ride for another hour or so; just talking. Once I saw the time I told her I had to go; there was something important I had to do.

The next morning Elfy was delivered to the Titan tower; unharmed as promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: School for villains.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm getting more free time to write these chapters and you'll be glad to know that I already started working on the next chapter. Soon stayed tuned for more laughs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

A week has passed since my plan was set. As promised Elfy was returned without a single scratch to the rest of the Titans. I continued with my crimes, exploding random buildings tricking the Titans to thinking I'm in one place when I'm actually in another part; it was simple crimes like these which made me laugh non-stop. But alas thing couldn't be running more smoothly than how they were now. The Titans couldn't figure out where my hide out was and they had no idea who I was undercover.

I walked around down town, the people were anxious as if waiting for the Joker to suddenly make an appearance; I smirked poor things never knowing what's going to hit them. I entered a book store; perhaps they had a book of the world's worst/best crimes. My eyes scanned for something when they entered.

A girl (younger than me perhaps), with pink hair in a strange horn like style, which was held by purple ribbons; she had pink cat like eyes, pale skin, a purple charm necklace and a sort of witch outfit; which was also purple. To her left stood this huge guy. He had orange hair and I couldn't see his eye color. He wore a sleeves black shirt with a golden collar, and golden bracelets around his wrists. Did I mention how much muscle this guy has? No? Well take Chris from school, big guy, big muscles, little brains; now take all that and times it by two...no three and ta day! You get this guy.

In the middle of those two...to make this trio even weirder...was a small guy, a kid, he was bald, he wore the most ridiculous green suit (which had weird Techno stuff on it) and on top of that he wore strange goggles on top of his head.

I raised an eyebrow as they walked towards me.

"Are you Drake Foster?" The girl asked.

"I might, then again I might not" I replied with a smirk.

The boy mumbled something.

"Well, Drake I have a letter for you, we'll be awaiting your reply in the next twenty four hours". She smiled and turned.

With that the odd trio left the store, I looked down at the letter which I was given. I turned it to find there was a hexagon with a capital H in the middle. Slightly curious I opened the letter; a small tablet slid out easily into my hand. I walked out of the store, while turning the small device on. It played a small theme before opening with the logo that was on the envelope. I found a park bench and waited for it to load. After a few seconds an old woman with her grey hair tied back in it tight bun; her sharp blue eyes were emotionless and cold. She wore a tight black suit with the hexagon logo on her left upper arm.

"Greetings Drake foster, knowing the circumstances I know that is not your real name". The lady on the screen said calmly.

My eyes widened in surprise. How was this possible? I always covered my tracks precisely; there was no way she knew who I was.

"Your real name is Drake Joker Quinn, correct?" My eyes widen further and then I narrowed them suspiciously.

"How do you know?" I whisper to the screen.

"We know quite a lot about you Mr. Quinn" the lady replied. "We know that you were born in Gotham city, sixteen years ago, you do not have an official record other than the past foster homes you've lived in" she took a sort pause. "We also know of the crimes you've committed since you were ten until now".

I growled at the screen. Damn it how could they possibly know all this? I covered my tracks; I made sure nothing could come up against me.

"Now let's cut to the case Mr. Quinn" the screen suddenly said. "Have you heard of H.I.V.E?"

"No". I replied cautiously.

"Well Mr. Quinn you are in luck, H.I.V.E is an academy..."

"I already go to school" I cut in.

"Ah, but you see this isn't your regular high school, in fact it is academy for villains" the woman chuckled.

I laughed. "A school for villains? Ha! Is that a joke?"

The lady glared at me.

"No this is not a joke and I do not understand why you think such a thing". She said in a more formal tone.

"Ok, so let me get this straight you're saying there's a school for villains and that has to do with me because?" I asked in a humorous tone.

"The academy H.I.V.E would like to offer you the application to enter our school" I was about to respond when she cut me off.

"And I said earlier we know about every crime you have done and we believe you have the potential to become one if the greatest villains, all you need is some direction".

I looked away from the screen, if they have pretty much all records surely they must have records of all the villains...and maybe, just maybe they might have the Titans records too. This could work out; I just needed to play on their terms for now.

"Alright..."I started.

"You may call me headmistress" she put in.

"Alright headmistress I will join your little school for villains."

"Tomorrow at I will send some students to pick you up, make sure to meet them in the same bookstore where you were today".

I nodded. The screen turned off.

"This device will detonate in T-minus 5 seconds." A robotic voice suddenly said.

Calmly I threw in the bin, just in time too, a small bang was heard from within the metallic container. Grinning I casually made my towards my bike, I need tell the boys to take few days off. My plans would have to wait for a while. I arrived shortly at the Stadium, after changing of course.

"Hey boss, what's the next scheme?" Robert asked.

"No plans I came to tell you boys to take few days off" they all stared at me wide eyed. "Yeah, go on vacation with your families, do whatever you want".

I sat down and put my feet on the desk.

"We thank you boss, but why?" Robert asked cautiously.

"Because it seems I will be busy for a while and so I don't have any plans for the mean time".

They all nodded and stayed silent. I pulled out a few bills and threw them at each henchman.

"Consider it a holiday treat".

"Thank you, boss", they replied in unison.

I left after a while; tomorrow I would go to this school, find out what they know about me and if they have records about the Titans. I arrived back to the house around 11pm. Mrs. Humbert was in the house again; being loud and obnoxious as always, oh the wonderful joy of having her under the same roof. She was the equivalent to having an elephant tied up with a parrot making as much noise as it can. Rolling my eyes I climbed up to the attic. I grabbed my darts and threw them not really aiming. All six darts hit around the bulls eyes. I flopped onto the mattresses but didn't close my eyes; I was too anxious… no not anxious, excited. Tomorrow the fun began, there was no way in hell I was going to a villain school and not have fun with it. Who knows? Maybe I might learn something new. One thing was for the moment I step in and out of that building I was going to do it for the laughs, and chaos, but mostly laughs. Grinning like a Cheshire cat I fell asleep, with the final thought: Let the games begin!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: School for villains? I think not.

I woke up the next morning, with my grin set in place. I grabbed my bag and placed my laptop, my phone charger, laptop charger, a small note pad, pens, a pocket knife…better keep that in my pocket, and a couple smoke bombs. I put on a white t-shirt, my worn out jeans, my black converse and finally my leather jacket. I walked calmly out of the attic; I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard:

"Going to school?" Frank questioned from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, except I'm trying for another school for now". I replied smoothly.

"Two schools at the same time?" He asked with an eye brow raised.

"They asked me to try it yesterday, said I could check it out for a couple of days" I replied carefully. I didn't want to give him all the information.

"What about the other school?" His eyes narrowed.

"Call me in sick for a while or something" I shrugged. "You're a smart schemer, you figure it out".

Before he could say anything else I walked out of the door and grabbed my bike. First I drove to the warehouse to lock it up and get my now legendary purple with green jacket and my black with red diamonds jeans, after that, I was in no rush so I kept within the speed limit until I reached the book store. There I saw the girl with the pink hair, the huge guy and the small kid. I stopped by their side. I saw the girls eyes gleamed for a second before smiling.

"Nice ride hot shot". She smirked.

"Not bad yourself pinkie" her eyes narrowed.

"Can you guys quit it?! Ugh it's so disgusting", the kid suddenly said.

"Who's this kid eh?" I smirked.

"I AM NOT CALLED KID, I AM GIZMO BOY GENIUS!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm wonder boy" I rolled my eyes. "And you two are?"

"I'm Jinx and that Mammoth" The girl "Jinx" replied.

"Okay, so let's gets this show on the road, you want to come with me little Jinx?" I said with a charming grin.

She blushed and nodded. I have my eyes set on one particular girl; that doesn't mean I can't play around though. Jinx climbed onto my bike behind me.

"Slug-faces" The kid gizmo muttered before his back pack turned into a jet pack.

"I'll meet you there," Mammoth grunted.

I sped off, following Jinx's directions. Her arms were wrapped around my waist, it reminded me of Raven; expect Raven had held on with a death grip.

"So this Gizmo kid, he always that disrespectful?" I causally asked.

"Yeah, not that we care really". She replied with a dull tone. "Turn right and we're there".

I turned to face huge golden gates, the H in the middle. They slowly opened and I gradually made my way towards the school. Jinx led me to the underground parking lot. I parked and we made our way to the main part of the school. Just like the gates the place was huge; the walls were white and everything had a golden color, or maybe it was actual gold. It was the fanciest schools…heck this wasn't a school this was a mansion with a bunch of kids in it. I let out a whistle.

"Impressed?" Jinx asked.

"Of course he is, he's a pie-brain gold lover, next thing you know he's going steal all the gold we have" The kid answered.

"Don't you have toys to go play with kid? I'm getting bored of hanging out with a little kid". I replied with a slight sneer.

"I bet I'm twice as smart as you and these are not toys they are weapons". Gizmo replied in a hot head manner.

"Boo-hoo, now scat kid before I decide to break your precious toys". I replied with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare! I am one of the top graduates of this school and you will show me respect!" He yelled.

"You'll have my respect once you prove yourself, for the meantime" I grabbed him by his backpack, and then by his feet I held him upside down. "I think I'll teach you to respect kids older than you".

"Mr. Quinn that is not how we behave in this academy" A sharp voice said behind me.

I sighed, she's no fun; I let go of Gizmo who dropped onto the ground, I smirked as his body thudded against the floor; I turned to face the old lady….I mean headmistress.

"The teachers do the teaching thank you very much Mr. Quinn," She glared. "You will learn the meaning of discipline, team work and other things but I'm afraid we're not to a good start".

"You know instead of discipline you should focus on respect, because quite frankly your little kid here doesn't seem to have it with his "team mates" or other students" I replied smoothly.

I heard the kids behind me gasp, what? I guess they're not used to answering back at teachers.

"Mr. Quinn you have earned yourself a trip to the detention room." Her eyes flared.

"Ok, first to my dorm if you don't mind". I suppressed a grin from forming on my face.

A kid, wearing green with white outfit and a giant green eye covering half his face, guided me towards the rooms.

"Oh man, I've never seen someone answer back to the headmistress" He said in an excited tone.

Like a child seeing a teenager rebel against his parents for the first time; so full of innocence and ignorance. I smirked as his eye scanned me.

"Eh, nothing to it Cyclops, she's not that scary". I placed my hands in my leather jackets pockets.

"My name is not Cyclops, it's See-more". He replied proudly.

"Drake or Joker however you want". I replied in a bored tone.

"So you're really Joker's son?" He asked quietly.

"Yup, Joker and Harley Quinn's little boy, growing up to be just like them" I said in a half-mocking tone.

"And on your first day you got a detention".

"Righty-o". I smirked.

"I've never seen someone do that either". His eye widened.

"For the love of laughs, are you serious? You're in a villain school and you have rules which you _**follow**_? _**Willingly**_?" I stopped walking and stared at him in shock.

"Yes, isn't that what you're supposed to do?" He asked rather innocently.

I shook my head and let out a small laugh. "Stick to me kid and you'll learn the true meaning of being a villain".

He nodded enthusiastically, as we continued to my dorm. Once inside I dropped my bag on the top bunk.

"Are you in my dorm too?" I asked.

"Yup, this gives me a chance to learn about this villain stuff better". He smiled.

"Okay," I sat down on his bunk. "First things first, you have to give me the list of all the rules, ranked from lowest to greatest punishments".

He nodded.

A week had passed; See-more was making some progress in becoming a villain I was getting closer to finding the record storage. I met a kid called Kyd Wykkyd, but I kept calling him other names seeing how I have no idea how to pronounce it. His girlfriend had a much simpler name: Angel. Even though they both said they weren't a couple I could tell that it was a lie.

I was teaching See-more something when I was interrupted by a knock on our door.

"Drake detention room _**now**_". An older voice said from the other side of the door of our dorm.

I mouthed "Teacher?" to See-more. He nodded, sighing I stood up and opened the door with a cocky grin.

"Ah come to escort me to prison Captain?" I asked in a mocking tone.

The teacher in front of me must have been the gym teacher, because he was twice as big as the Mammoth guy. This guy had grey hair guy in a military manner, dark holes for eyes and a tight uniform that seemed to be one size too short for him.

"Follow me" His voice was rough like sand paper.

With the cocky grin set in place, I followed Cap. Inside the detention center was nothing but white walls, cameras everywhere and a couple seats inside this bubble thing. I saw the head mistress standing there.

"This room was designed by our student Gizmo; it was built for those who have powers." She said. "Also, as you probably already noticed there are cameras everywhere, if one of those cameras gets knocked out or blocked the punishment will be of a much higher rank".

She kept talking about all the things I shouldn't do and how this system was so perfect it had no flaws. I already spotted at least two flaws; looks like someone needs to show this lady how overconfident she is. She sat me in the middle of the bubble and told me not to try anything stupid. Who did she think she was talking to? Someone idiot? Ha! Boy, how wrong could someone possibly be? I waited five minutes before standing up; there were guards outside, watching my every move. I started to whistle as I made my way to one of their blind spots; there I started to lightly punch the bubble. Checking for any soft spot, oh there's one. I tapped on it some more before putting my full weight on it, easily I popped out. The guards rushed into the bubble, after they finally noticed I had disappeared.

I silently came to the entrance of the bubble; which they left open, and smiled.

"Oh boys" I said semi-singing it.

As soon as they turned around, I pressed the button for the door to close. I noticed it could only be locked or opened from the outside so now the guards were stuck in the detention. I started to whistle when I walked into the record room. Seriously, who puts the record storage in the same room with the detention bubble? Oh I know, someone super overconfident, and I thought schemers were smart…pfffft yeah right. Searched for heroes and guess who I found? I found a record of Wonder boy, Tin man, Elfy, Fire fly, and finally Raven. Let see.

Real name: Unknown

Current Alias: Raven

Place of birth: Unknown

Relatives: Unknown

Association: Teen Titans

Base of operations: Titan tower, Jump City

Characteristics:

Gender: Female

Eyes: Purple/blue

Hair: Purple/blue

Half demon

Powers and Abilities:

Magic: Telekinesis, Flight, Empathy (sense others emotions), Intangibility (Melts into walls or floors sometimes in a giant black raven form), Teleportation, healing, fear projection.

Other: Powers are driven by her emotions. Beware not to be near her when enraged, becomes unstable, demon side comes out. If this occurs; run, hide and pray she does not find you.

The sirens snap me back into reality, I seem out of breath. Did I hold my breath in? I can't remember doing that… Quickly I searched for my file; it did have all my details in it. Grabbing a lighter that was on the desk I burnt my file; I slid Raven's files into my inside pocket. I calmly walked out of the record storage and made my way towards my dorm. I had what I need so why stay? In the notepad, I wrote:

Rule 1 to being a true villain: Don't follow rules, you do what you want not what others want.

That's the main one you have to learn good luck.

With that I walked out, just in time because I bumped into Cap. Again. I smiled.

"Head mistress wants to see you now".

"On my first day and already in the principal's office, damn I'm good". I smirked.

He glared as I walked behind him whistling; I arrived shortly to the headmistress office. She sat in her throne like chair with the big desk in front of her.

"Mr. Quinn I'm afraid this is not what I was expecting from you, I want to guide you to greatness and yet here we meet on your first week". Her eyes showed disappointment.

"Well, sorry ma'am but to be honest, you can't expect anything from me, I AM a Joker after all". Her eyes widened at my response. "Another thing, it seems to me that you are overconfident with everything you do here in school and me breaking out of your bubble thing is proof that you can't handle a villain like me."

Her eyes went in flames with anger and her nostrils flared, like a dragon about to spit out fire.

"Oh and as soon as your students figure out that to be a villain you don't have to follow rules, then your precious school will fall".

" ! In order to be a great villain you must learn the meaning of discipline, team work, and respect". She snapped.

"Now, team work, rules and discipline and all that other stuff is so overrated" I smiled wickedly as I pulled out a gas mask.

I placed the mask over my face and threw a bomb against the floor as hard as I could. It was a stink bomb, granted to last over a week. I calmly walked out and threw the rest of the bombs around the school. That should leave them soaking in tomato juice for a while, I walked over to my bike and drove out of there. Now that I have Raven's file I can get to work on my next plan; I'll wait until the boys come back though, I need their help. But that can wait for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Temper days.

**A/N: I would like to thank Masquerade man1234 for this chapter because they gave the idea for this chapter and because they got me inspired to write more of this story. More chapters are coming up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

After my little week with H.I.V.E. I went back to my regular school. Can't say that I missed it because quite frankly that would be a lie. I could be doing some other stuff right now, bugging the Titans, being a pain for the mayor and the police force of Jump City; but no I had to come to this sorry looking place instead.

"Hi Drake! I didn't see at all last week, were you sick?" A certain blonde asked.

Another thing I didn't miss; Alice. She had gotten into the habit of following me around, asking me out every chance she got and insisted that I had to sit next to her in all the classes we had together. Don't get me wrong she's a cool girl to hang around but this was getting on my nerves. Sighing, I forced a smile on my face.

"Hi Alice, I was busy last week so I couldn't come to school", I said as I opened my locker.

"You're always busy, I'm starting to think you're avoiding me" she said.

Her eyes widen.

"You're not avoiding me are you Drake?" She grabbed my arm.

"Me avoid you? Naw, just busy" I said with a smile.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Busy doing what exactly?" She let go of my arm.

"Job in the city, my foster dad keeping me check, chores here and there". I lied smoothly.

She eyed me for a second more.

"Prove it". She said.

"Prove what?" I asked casually.

"Prove that you're not avoiding me", her eyes gleamed.

I sighed. "So like what? A date?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes".

I turned to face her to see if she was serious; she was deadly serious. Seeing no way around this, I accepted.

"Good now ask me properly" she said with a smirk.

She was pushing it; I could feel my nerves boiling with annoyance. I groaned.

"Alice would you like to go on a date with me?" I half mumbled.

"Why of course Drake I would love to!" she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I had to fight the urge to push her off and storm away but since she gathered a large audience behind us, I just sighed. I felt Chris's glare behind me, as if trying to mentally stab me. Did he like Alice? If he did, he could get her off my case.

"So after school today?" She smiled up to me.

"Yeah, I've got class now ". She finally let go, and I walked past her.

The day went pretty smoothly until we had chemistry at the end of the day. God couldn't this teacher do the simplest of experiments right? I swear I was super frustrated after the whole Alice incident. When the teacher screwed up today's experiment I tried my best to keep my cool but that's when Chris decided to trip me. Angered I corrected the experiment and sat back down. I ripped a piece of paper, and wrote:

End of class, basketball court, you're on jock boy.

I threw it at the back of Chris's head. He glared and read the note. A shark like grin appeared on his face and he nodded slowly, as if saying he accepted my challenge.

The final bell rang, I told Alice to wait for me in the library for I had one more task to do. I walked calmly to basketball court; there my eyes met with Chris's. Now if I was an ordinary high school guy I wouldn't stand a chance against Chris. But I have my mothers agility, my fathers aggressiveness, I don't see how I could lose. All hell broke lose the moment I took a step into the court.

Jocks jumped at me from all the sides, Chris in front of me, two others by my sides and four behind me. All in all it was seven against one; the odds were against me. Their brute strength would outmatch my agility. Let's just say when it ended it wasn't pretty. I lay on the ground with one purple eye and bruises all around my ribs and arms. They left and I slowly picked myself up. I wiped the blood from my lips and limped towards the library.

"Oh my god Drake what happened to you?" Alice's eyes widen as she saw me in my current state.

"Nothing important, let's just go get pizza of something". I turned and started to walk away.

Alice followed me and jumped behind me on the bike, she place her hands on my shoulders not wanting to touche the bruises. I drove her to pizza parlor where she talked non-stop where I wasn't listening; after that I drove her home telling her I had to go to my "job". She gave me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her house. I stood there stunned, what in the world was going through her head? Girls, I'll never understand them. I drove to the warehouse and got changed. I was just leaving the warehouse when five familiar faces stood a few meters away from me. I pulled out my phone carefully and dialed.

"Rob, come to the warehouse dock, the Titans got me in a bit of a squeeze". I said in a hushed voice.

"On our way boss, we'll be there in ten minutes maximum." He replied.

I slipped into the shadows; darkness engulfed me as the Titans walked past. Except for Raven. She seemed to stare right at me, her eyes looking into mine. Her hand reached out as if trying to grasp out to me; I held my breath. She was just about to touch my face when Wonder boy called her for a battle. Looks like my boys just arrived. Raven looked at me for half a second before leaving. Let out my breath I stepped out just as Wonder boy had been knocked down by my feet.

"Hello Wonder boy" I grinned wickedly.

"Joker", he growled.

"I'm in great mood why don't we dance?" I said laughing as I kicked him on his side.

He growled and launched himself at me. Dodging easily I threw a punch at him. He blocked and attacked again. Thanks to my little battle with Chris earlier today I was sloppy. My black eye was getting in the way, the bruises on my side felt more like stab wounds; all in all I was losing this battle; I hate losing but it seems now that my priority is to get the hell away from the Titans.

"Well this has been fun Wonder boy, but I'm bored," I said as I wiped more blood from my lip. "Have a laugh".

I threw a gas bomb to the ground and signaled the boys to follow. We left quickly, leaving no trace to follow back to the stadium. Back to my hide out. No I think the stadium is now like a home, my home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Furry Menace. Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so originally this was going to be one chapter but I decided to expand it into two parts. Sorry I took so long to update but now that it is summer I will work hard to upload more chapters. **

Today was a marvelous day to rob the bank, but not just any bank; the central city bank. Nothing beats stealing from the mayor than stealing from him straight from the source. Obviously of course I was just doing it simply because I was bored and let's face it who gets tired of being the Teen Titans personal pain in the butt? But that's besides the point, today nothing could stand in my way...

That is until I met HIM. I'm getting ahead of myself though; let's start at the beginning of the day.

I woke up as usual, went to work my shift, avoided Alice and on top of that I managed to get the world's greatest bank robbery plan finished. Now all that was left was to put this plan in motion. I placed the sharp cards carefully into my hoodie pocket and the electric buzzer on my left hand. Grinning we rode out to complete my act for today. We traveled through small roads avoiding cop cars everywhere, I kept my eyes out of the Titans, as we crept closer to the bank, every part of me was ready; ready to cause some explosions, cause chaos, possibly piss off the Titans and above all to have a nice long laugh about this later.

We arrived shortly but as soon as we stepped in the bank; HE appeared. He had a long blue face, pretty average height, a mask identical to Wonder boys, a black turtleneck tuxedo with a white chest pad and a yellow flower (much like my own) pinned to his chest.

"The amazing Mumbo is here!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Wizard of Oz, we got here first, go find your own bank". I called out.

He stared at me blankly and then stared to laugh.

"Why that's impossible! I pick this place first! Therefore I got here first". He said he pointed his cane at my face.

"Ha! Don't make laugh old timer, we all know that the Joker got here first".

"Joker where?" He looked around.

"I'm the Joker old fool". I said coldly.

"You? But you're nothing more than a kid, why don't you join the Titan pests?"

"Why don't you join the circus? Maybe that way you can improve your act". I smirked.

That seemed to pull the trick.

"Listen boy, the police are on their way, as are the Titans, so you either move out of my way or suffer the consequences." he warned in a low tone.

I laughed. "Consequences? What are you going to do? Pull out a flower?" The boys joined in with my laughter.

The old guy in front of me grew red.

"Mumbo Jumbo! Hocus pocus!" He yelled.

I heard gasps and for some odd reason this Mumbo seemed to grow bigger and bigger. That wasn't all that was growing the room grew too; in fact everything grew, I was either getting smaller or this was one whacked off illusion. I looked around my vision seemed different, heck everything was different. I turned my head to look at the guys; they too were giants I tilted my head in confusion. Did they not see me? I was right below them.

"What have you done with our boss?!" Rob yelled at Mumbo.

What was he talking about? I was there. I tried to speak out but my voice was not my own. Instead of words all that came out was a high pitched meow. Bewildered I tried to speak again, another meow. My boys looked down at me confused. Mumbo was laughing.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in! Literally!" He laughed.

I cursed at him but it came out more like a hiss. The police sirens rang painfully close, or maybe it was just me. Mumbo disappeared as well as my boys.

"Search for that wizard! And find the boss!" I heard Rob call out.

They were gone and I had no idea what was happening. I looked down to the marble floor. A black cat with crimson red eyes stared back at me; I titled my head and it did the same. Dread passed through my body, this was **not **happening; there was no way, it was a nightmare I'm was sure of it. Looking back at me was a cat and I was that cat. The Titans ran into the bank; I hid in a dark corner. What if they caught me like this? Surely I would be captured and...Wait a moment, I am a cat and they do not know it's me; this is brilliant I can just walk right out of here and figure out how I was going to change back. If I was turned because of magic then I would need magic to turn back; but where? Raven.

Crouching in my cat form I came out of the shadows, my eyes scanned for Raven. Everything was so confusing, my eyes kept adjusting to the light making them narrower or wider; I tried to keep my focus until suddenly I was flying. A startled meow was heard as Fire fly arms tightened around me.

"Ah! It's so cute!" Fire fly squealed painfully. "Robin can I kept it? Please".

"Star the last time you brought a pet it almost ate our tower". Wonder boy sighed.

She brought me closer to the ground; Wonder boy looked at me carefully before smiling and nodding to fire fly. With his gloved hand he stroked my head. I swatted my pawns as an attempt for him to stop. Seriously it felt like my whole face was getting peeled back. Wonder boy chuckled.

"You should give this cat to Raven; it's got her kind of attitude." He said as he walked out of the bank.

"You mean like a sort of friendship token?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah something like that". He replied as he climbed onto his bike.

Her arms tighten slightly as we took off into the sky. Now if I was in my normal form I probably would have enjoyed this flight but since everything was different I couldn't help but to feel a sense of anxiety. I heard cats have nine lives but I wasn't willing to put that to the test right now. We flew towards the tower, fire fly landed on the roof. I tried to jump out of her arms but they only tightened. She hummed as she walked past the basketball into the tower. The entry was a narrow hallway with some chairs and couches. We then entered the main room; or well I thought it was. I mean it had flat panel computer displays, a kitchen of to the side, a flat screen in the middle, and one giant glass wall which viewed the whole city. I got to admit the Titans had a nifty hideout.

Fire fly then walked into another narrow hallway, it seemed an eternity before she stopped in front of a door. She held me with her left hand while she gave a small knock on the door a few minutes later the door opened slightly to reveal two familiar blue eyes.

"What do you want Star fire?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Friend I have brought you a friendship token!" Fire fly smiled broadly as she held me up to Ravens face.

"Thanks but no I don't want a cat," She said now in a bored tone.

Fire fly's eyes suddenly grew very large and watery; pleading Raven to take me in, that's when she first noticed me. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw my crimson cat eyes; rolling her eyes she took me from Fire fly's arm; not before muttering angry complaints to Fire Fly about how she was the one that had to feed me, and take care of me. Her door shut silently as she turned around. Inside it was dim; my eyes adjusted once more as she placed me on the round bed in the center. It had purple-blue sheets and was soft underneath my paws. I looked around and saw a ton of books lying around, a trunk at the base of the bed, weird looking artifacts and sculptures and a small mirror. I hadn't realized that I had curled up on her bed, for some odd reason I grew tired, maybe I need one those famous cat naps. I closed my eyes but opened them slightly when Raven stroked my back.

"I guess I could keep you for a while" She muttered to herself.

The next morning I woke up and stretched. I momentarily forgot where I was until something big stirred next to me. I walked up to the gigantic figure and saw that it was Raven sound asleep. I stared at her momentarily, she looked younger than she was like this…then again that's what everyone says when they see someone asleep. My stomach growled; I turned and jumped out of the bed landing with a soft thud. Calmly I walked out of the room, where was the kitchen again? Oh right the main room. I trotted through the hallway until I reached the main room. Elfy and Tin man where playing videogames (rather loudly might I add), while Wonder boy was cooking something. I caught a whiff; it smelt delicious, no mouthwatering. I walked over, and jumped onto the counter; I let out a meow. Wonder boy startled, looked over and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked in a sort of baby-talk.

I looked at him with a "Are you kidding me?" look; his smile grew as he placed some of the food he made on a small plate. It was scrambled eggs with bacon, I ate the bacon quickly, and due to my small mouth I could enjoy the flavor more. I sniffed the eggs; I eyed them suspiciously before digging in. Wonder boy looked at me in a strange manner.

"Didn't know cats ate eggs, you guys want breakfast?" Robin asked the other two on the couch.

"Does any of it have tofu?" Elfy asked.

"Is there bacon?" Tin man asked enthusiastically.

"Gross dude!" Elfy yelled disgusted.

"Guys, guys! Relax there's a little bit of both". Wonder boy piped in.

I licked my paws amused; I wonder since I'm here, why don't I cause some chaos? Jumping off the counter I walked over to the TV. I saw the power cord and decided it was a good idea to play with it. I rolled onto my back and using my claws I started to play with the cord, let's just say I was very amused.

"Yo! What's he doing with the cable?!" Tin man yelled.

"No! Bad Kitten! That is not a toy! Don't…" Elfy was about to yell something.

That is before I yanked on the cord and it came off, instantly turning off the videogame. Tin man and Elfy yelled. Elfy turned into a dog, I would have laughed but instead I ran for it. Hissing I took a sharp turn around the couch, Elfy attempted to follow but with those dog paws he slipped. I turned when I saw Tin man's hand coming down to snatch me up. I ran in between Wonder boy's legs, before jumping on the counter.

"Beast boy watch out!" Wonder boy yelled a bit too late.

Elfy in dog form knocked down Wonder boy and then took a leap onto the counter; swiftly I jumped down and ran down one of the hallways. I saw Fire fly stretch outside her room as she was just coming out, I ran past her into her room (which suite her well, very girly with pink sheets and all); there I saw the strangest thing. It was like a giant slug, with teeth. Elfy cased me into the room barking, this startled the slug-thing and made it cry. I hissed as I ran out of the room, taking another sharp turn into another room. This room had trophies, lots of technology and a large computer table but no bed. I'm guessing Tin man's room; there was no time for sightseeing because there was a rather large green dog on my tail. Literally. Making sure Elfy wrecked some of the things within this room I ran out. I took another turn into another room, this time I could tell it was Wonder Boy's. I could tell because it had a sort of dojo feel to it, a queen sized bed with blue sheets, and not a whole lot of decoration. I jumped onto the book case he had, I stuck my tongue out at Elfy; enraged Elfy leaped towards the bookcase, I barely jumped off as he crashed with the book case on top of him. He went back to his human form.

"That's it I've had it with you!" He transformed into a lion and pounced.

I let out a startled cry as I ran for my life, I ran back out to the main room; something dark wrapped itself around me and suddenly I was floating. I turned to see some very, very annoyed blue-purple eyes.

"Come on Raven let me at him! HE's a menace!" Elfy cried out as he too was held back by the dark magic.

Raven rolled her eyes as she grabbed me in a mother cat form (by the neck muscle). I let a small innocent meow, with my ears slightly pushed back, as if saying: "What did I do? He chased me." Sighing Raven put me in her arms.

"Seriously? All this because of a videogame?"

"YES!" Tin man and Elfy yelled at the same time.

She rolled her eyes. Next thing I knew I was in one of those baby crates, it felt like prison. Elfy smirked.

"Do you want to join him?" Raven asked Elfy with her eyes slightly narrowed.

Elfy shook his head and went back with Tin man to play videogames. Raven turned back to me and stroked my head.

"Furry menace, I think that's what I'll call you" She said. "Your eyes remind me of someone but I can't quite put a finger on whom".

I gulped, as she continued to stoke my head. She left me and came back with a bowl full of water. I drank some before curling up for a nice little cat nap.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Fury menace. Part 2.

**A/N: So here's part two from the last chapter. Now for the important stuff I wanted to tell you guys. For the next chapter I will be adding young villains, feel free to make up your own villain (be as detailed as possible: Age, Gender, Attitude, Hair and eye color, Etc.) or suggest any young villain you would like to see for the next chapter and send them to me by PM. I will look at said villains and will try to include as many as possible for the next chapter. So enjoy this chapter. **

It was a regular morning at Jump city; quiet, calm, like nothing could disturb the peace. That is until a loud boom was heard from within the Titan tower, followed by the loud screaming by Tin man.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM", he yelled. "RAVEN EITHER YOUR CONTROL YOUR DEVIL CAT OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Raven rolled her eyes as I ran across the room, fleeing from the devil green dog that chased me. Two days I've been stuck in this form and I bet Captain Schemer back at the house probably already sent a missing person report; probably already finding a way to get me into juvenile hall jail. Raven sat in deep meditation in the attempt to shut everyone out but that was sort of ruined when I jumped onto her lap. She sighed annoyed and pushed me off; I gave a small huff before walking towards one of the hallways. Hm, now where was a good place for a cat nap? The T-car! It's warm. Now was Tin man stupid enough to leave one window open? I guess I would find out once I got there.

I was on my way when I was suddenly lifted into the air; I look up to see Fire fly grinning down at me.

"Why hello Menace," she held me close and sniffed me. "Ugh, you are a smelly! It's time for a bath!" She squealed.

"Um Star, cats _hate _water", Wonder boy said as he momentarily looked up from the screen.

"So I cannot give our furry friend a bath?" She asked sadly.

"No, you can, but he's not going to like it". This seemed to bring a smile to her face.

I struggled to jump out of her arms, but naturally she only tightened her grip. She hummed happily as we headed towards the bathroom. It was supposed to be a unisex bathroom; however, I couldn't help but laugh mentally as I faced a pink shower curtain and the bath rugs in the same color suggested it was a girl bathroom. Ha, imagine wonder boy singing in this bathroom, ah that would be such a laugh.

Fire fly turned on the water and then she locked the door; I gulped as I saw her start singing as she checked the temperature of the water. She picked me up, I managed to stretch my front paws out far enough to catch the sides of the shower door; my back legs got hold of the sides soon after.

"Come on Menace, you need to take a bath" she said as she attempted to push me in.

I let out a meow in protest as my front paws slipped and I fell directly in the semi warm tub. It felt nice but my new cat instincts screamed for me to flee the water. I let out another whinny meow as one of fire fly's hands held me down while the other poured water over my cat form. She then started to rub the bubbly shampoo, avoiding my eyes; there was knock on the door. Fire fly closed the shower to avoid me from escaping as she opened the door. Raven walked in and raised her eye brows.

"Star, cats hate water, and I'm pretty sure he hates baths" She spoke in a neutral tone, although I could swear I hinted a small amount of mockery towards me.

"I know but he was smelly and a friend's token should be clean". Fire fly said with a grin.

Raven shook her head and walked out. And so the torture continued; getting splashed constantly with water and the bubbles flying around the tub. Let's just say I was _**not **_amused, heck this whole cat thing wasn't that bad until this happened. Could this possibly get even more embarrassing? I can tell you yes. Yes it can very much get more embarrassing. How? Well when I thought it couldn't get worse Tin man walked in with Elfy. Once they saw me dripping wet with bubbles surrounding me; they laughed so hard they rolled on the ground like the mangy dogs they were.

I snarled at them, but they laughed harder.

"Ha! Karma you devil cat!" Tin man laughed.

Even Fire fly giggled at this. Ugh what I would do to get my hands...I mean paws on anything that could be used as a weapon. Such a shame cats don't have thumbs or they would be unstoppable. Or at least I would be unstoppable. I was pulled out of the warm water onto the cold bathroom floor. I shivered as a towel covered me; rough hands then started to rub the towel to dry out my fur. Once she was done with the towel my fur was sticking up like Wonder boys hair. She opened the door and before she could stop me I bolted out to find the warmest spot in the tower. Raven's room was dark so no warm sunlight there; quite frankly I'm scared to face that slug thing in Fire fly's room; Elfy's room was an absolute mess and let me just say I do not want to go in there out of fear that something might be under all that mess and by something I mean something living; Tin man's room had no windows and it was the same for Wonder boy's room. So that left me with the main room they had plenty of windows there. I lay in sun for a while before heading back to my original plan to get into the T-car.

Once inside the garage, I spotted how the driver's window was slightly open. With this cat form I easily managed to slip in, the seats were OK but underneath the seats it was warm and surprisingly clean. I curled up underneath the driver's seat and drifted off into my cat nap. That is until three doors opened, the seat seemed to squish down (boy aren't we heavy); naturally Tin man sat there, next to him was Elfy and right behind Elfy sat Raven. They didn't seem to notice me because the car roared to life.

"Alright sighting of Mumbo was in the bank from yesterday, we need to find him, catch him and put him in jail," Wonder boys voice rang through the speaker.

"We won't let him get away this time," Tin man replied.

Mumbo huh? Sounds like a perfect chance for revenge. But hold on a second, if I transform back then the Titans will capture me as well. Hm, maybe I could let the Titans take care of this...no I need to get back to my form...I miss having thumbs and causing this city terror. The car moved at a high speed towards the city, the question suddenly hit me; how _did _the Titans get this car and Wonder boys bike to shore? I mean they live on an island, sure Fire fly can simply fly and so can Raven and Elfy so how do they...? Raven used her powers to create a bridge to get us off the island. Huh, mystery solved. We sped off to the center of the city where Fire fly blasted Mumbo with those weird green lights of hers. Mumbo easily dodged her attacks and exclaimed his "chants of magic". They opened their doors and left, I climbed out of the window and sprinted towards Mumbo.

"My, my looks like the cat finally decided to show up". Mumbo said while laughing.

I leap with my tiny body onto his legs, I then unleashed my claws; he screamed in agony as he tried to shake me off.

Hey look! It's Menace! Way to go little guy!" Elfy exclaimed.

Mumbo kicked me off.

"Don't tell me you don't know what he is?" Mumbo asked as he pointed to me.

"Yes we do, it is what you earthlings call a cat" Fire fly looked at Robin to see if she had said it correctly.

He nodded as Mumbo laughed. Raven suddenly grabbed me and held me up to look her in the eye. I stared into her blue/purple eyes as she stared into my crimson eyes.

"Joker?" She whispered.

I looked over at Mumbo and then back at her. I need my old form but not in front of the Titans, it was too risky. I broke free from her grasp and dashed towards Mumbo. He started to run away from the Titans but thanks to my small and agile body I caught up to him easily.

"So, what now 'Joker'?" Mumbo asked smirking.

How dare he laugh at me, I laugh at him not the other way around. I hissed in anger and lunged for his legs again. He dodged but one of my nails got caught on his robe; a satisfying rip was heard. He growled, he pulled out a big glove and slapped me with it; the single slap sent me flying, I landed on my left front paw. You had to be kidding me, it had just healed and now it started to hurt again. Raven suddenly appeared behind Mumbo and trapped him with her dark magic. The rest of the Titans soon joined us and they took Mumbo back to the authorities to get sent to jail. Raven stayed behind and turned to look at me; she whispered suddenly in a language I could not understand. Suddenly she did not seem as gigantic as she had been yesterday. I looked down and saw my hands, not paws but hands.

I grinned.

"This is the only time I will help you," she said in an angered tone.

"Why?" I couldn't help but to feel slightly curious.

"Because you understand what it's like to feel like an outsider". She whispered.

I nodded as she transformed into a big black raven and left, dissolving into the shadows. I checked my pockets to find everything was still there. My knives, cards and cell phone. I dialed Roberts's number.

"Boss?" He answered immediately.

"Hello Rob, do you have my bike?" I sighed.

"Yes boss, where are you?" He sounded relived.

"A block away from the central bank."

"Ok boss be there soon". He hung up after that.

I sat in the alley until Robert appeared with my bike. I told him I would tell him about my adventures tomorrow but for now I needed to rest; he nodded and we both left in different directions, I stopped by the warehouse get cleaned up and looking "normal" before heading towards the house.

As I pulled into the drive way I saw Frank waiting outside of the house with his arms crossed across his chest. Sighing I walked up to him.

"We sent out a report that you were missing, where were you?" He asked coldly.

Knew that was going to happen, if I could I would have placed a bet on it, I probably would have made lots of money too.

"I got mugged by the amusement park and I was unconscious for a while." I lied smoothly.

"You were now huh? Well why don't I see a black eye?" He asked suspiciously.

Aren't we suspicious?

"I was taken by surprise, knocked out from behind," I lied once more.

That seemed to do the trick; his eyes scanned mine until he finally sighed.

"Well I suppose this was an inconvenience and not your fault, but don't think for a second you'll be let off the hook again".

I nodded.

"However, you will still be punished, no going out for the rest of the week and no dinner today".

"Sure, whatever you say old man schemer". I replied as I walked into the house.

Frank glared at me from behind and mumbled something about this better be worth the money he was going to get for taking me into his house. I smirked as I closed the attic door and flopped down heavily on my new bed; I closed my eyes and thought about what Raven had said: "_You know what it's like to be an outsider"_. Does this mean that what I said in the amusement park meant something to her? Was I getting one step closer to getting what I wanted? Like my mother would say: _"All in good time my little pudding, all in good time". _I closed my eyes as a grin formed on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The true Meaning Of Being A Villain. Part 1.

**A/N: Hey guys, first of all I would like to thank all the people who gave me their own unique villains and their villain suggestions. This is going to be split into two parts as well because it was not going to fit into one chapter. So enjoy this chapter and then shortly part two shall arrive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the villains that will be mentioned in this chapter. **

Friday is a wonderful day; even more so when school is cancelled due to an explosion in one of the chemistry labs and thus they needed to reconstruct the area. Today Frank would be at work and his wife wouldn't bother so for once I could act like a regular teen; sleep in late, eat junk food, relax...I heard a tap on my window. Sighing I rolled to my side; Alice, of course she would throw something at my window; I heard another tap this time much louder, I ignored it once more. That is until I was getting five taps per second. Groaning I got out of bed and opened the window, much to my surprise I was looking down at not Alice but instead I was looking down at a couple of the H.I.V.E. students. What the? What were they doing here? I thought I told the lady I didn't want to be in her lame ass school?

"If you came here to drag me back to the school, I wish you good luck because I don't intend on going back", I said in an annoyed tone.

"It would be pretty easy to get you back Drake; Mammoth here, can just carry you, but there is no school to go back to", that Kyd Wykkyd replied in an equally annoyed tone.

"Please Joker, when you were there you told me you could teach us the true meaning of being villains". See-more said in a pleading voice.

I did? Oh yeah I did say that; well that means the school pretty much crashed and burned like I predicted but that also means I got a handful of kids awaiting to learn new ways of becoming villains. They had training so I didn't see a problem there, plus I had a whole football field I could use and this might be beneficial for me in the future. Nodding to myself I turned my gaze back to See-more.

"Alright I'll teach you guys". I replied.

"Um, but it's not just us, we kind of spread the word and other kids want to come too". See-more said.

I felt my eye twitch. More? Who else? What am I supposed to do? I mean what if these kids aren't villains? How do I sort this all out? I could interview all of them...ugh but that would take up a whole day; but if I do interview them I could desperate them from useful to not useful. Besides it would be amusing to see what kind of kids come for the interview, what kind of abilities; I mean there are some pretty weird ones out there.

Chuckling I said:

"Alright fine spread the word that Jump city's Joker will be hosting some interviews for young villains anyone is welcome to come".

"Interviews? Why would you host interviews?" Gizmo piped up.

"That's for me to know and for you to either accept or leave." I replied coldly.

"So, where do we tell them to go and what time?" Jinx asked.

"Tell them to go to the abandoned Stadium just outside the city and to be there around noon." I replied as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Now go spread the word".

They left as soon as I said that, funny how obedient they were. I looked at the clock; I had two and a half hours so I can prepare for the interviews. Taking a quick shower I left to warehouse to get my outfit; soon after I was at the stadium.

"Ok boys, this is what will happen today" I explained in my little office. "Young villains will be arriving for interviews, I need you to first get me a buzzer and then once they arrive to keep the newly arrived to the left side of the field".

'Ok boss, but why the buzzer?" Robert asked.

"The buzzer is to indicate to you that, that person must leave and you must show them the way out."

They all nodded, Robert told his men to get a buzzer, and Killer would be by my side just in case. Once I had the buzzer I had a few moments to grab an old note pad and a pen; to keep track of these villains. I needed names, villain names, ages, powers, fatal flaws, etc. I told Robert to have to guys guarding the main entrance, one to guide the villains into my office and for the rest to make sure no conflicts happen. Once everyone was in place, the clock stuck twelve.

"Here we go". I said with a slight hand gesture, almost like what my dad would do.

They started arriving slowly. First came the kids from H.I.V.E. Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, a kid called Billy numerous, and another kid called Lightspeed. Then I saw two familiar faces from Gotham; Kwiz kid and Huntress (for those who don't know she's cat woman's daughter Heather). The rest that arrived I didn't know (now they were twenty one in total here in the stadium). I stepped out of my office and walked down to greet these new villains. I stood before them with my grin set in place.

"Welcome villains! As you may have heard I will be teaching some of you to become villains and for some of you how to become better villains." I took a pause to look at the faces below me. "However, today will only be interviews to prove you're a real villain so try your best and have a laugh".

I laughed as I walked back into my office; I motioned Robert to go collect the first kid. Putting my feet on the desk I grabbed the note pad and the pen. The first one to enter was Kwiz kid.

"What's up kwiz?" I asked with a grin as he entered.

He has sandy blonde hair, a mask much like Wonder boys and he wears a black with green bodysuit with an orange question mark on it.

"It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?" He said with a smirk.

"Hm...Oh I know this one! It's you after I beat the crap out of you!" I replied with a laugh.

Kwiz kid laughed as well.

"Still with the riddles I see". I said after I calmed down.

"Of course I am riddles apprentice after all", he replied smiling.

"So what brings you to Jump City?" I asked as I put his name and ability down on the note pad.

"Heard you were in town and thought I might pay a visit," he replied smoothly. "Besides I was wondering if you could help me with something in this training stuff".

"Sure, no problem, I'll talk to you later let me just finish these interviews yeah?" Kwiz nodded once before turning to leave. "Oh and Kwiz."

He turned around.

"The answer to riddle is a human. Crawls on all fours as a bady, walks on two legs as an adult and uses a cane when they're old".

"Very good Drake". With that he smiled and left.

Robert popped his head into my office. "Um Boss what do we do with them if the buzzer doesn't sound?"

"Have them sit down by the field or tell them to go get something to eat or drink." I replied as I motioned him to get the next kid.

The next kid to walk in was none other but the Chris from my school. The usual clothes and everything was the same minus the ridiculous mask he was wearing to "cover" his face.

"Ok, what's your name and villain name?" I asked as I raised an eye brow.

"My name is Chris and my villain name is the Jerkinator". He replied as he puffed up proudly at his villain name.

I sat there with a blank face for half a second before shaking my head.

"Um…ok Jerkinator, what's your ability?" I said trying not to laugh. This should be good.

"My power is…is…to be a jerk". He lifted his chin in pride.

"Uh huh, and what else?" My eye twitched.

"To be a jerk".

"Yes I got that but what else?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"That's it, I'm a jerk".

"No kidding". I mumbled as I rung the buzzer. "Next!"

"You'll regret this!" he yelled as Robert came in to drag him out.

"No I won't!" I yelled back with a laugh.

Sheesh, I knew the guy was thick in the head but seriously the Jerkinator? Sounds like he took that right out of the movie Terminator. The next kid came in. He looked more serious. He had _**purple**_ eyes, (I know it shouldn't surprise me after Elfy being a green kid but it's not every day you meet a kid with purple eyes) and white hair. He wore a black hoodie with a red cross on it, black jeans that had a small black chain on it, black converse and black gloves that appeared to have red on palm side. I got to admit this guy doesn't have a bad taste in clothes and from what I can see he was in shape, average height, slim. Not bad, possibly a good villain someday.

"Name, villain name, age, agility," I told him.

"Wesley Fallon, I'm fourteen and the name's Templar". His voice seemed much too mature for his age.

I nodded. Probably a very smart kid, I'm just taking a hunch about that.

"I see, and what is your ability Wes? Can I call you Wes? I think I can" I let out a chuckle.

Wes looked un-amused. Great I have villain with the same humor as the Bat. Wes rolled his eye before replying:

"I can create large knights out of shadows and you see this chain?" He lifted the chain from his belt.

I nodded. "Well I can enlarge this".

"And beat the crap out of people, brilliant! I like!" I clapped my hands together. "Welcome to gang" I held out my hand for him to shake.

He shook it silently before walking out the door.

"Next!"

Templar huh? Well I'll be keeping an eye on that kid. The next kid that arrived looked rather small and fragile, not what I was expecting. He had blue spiked hair and he wore these sport glasses.

"Um ok? Name, villain name, ability, age?" I'm not too sure why I felt unsure about this one but even Killer looked up at this strange boy.

"The name is Bird Boy! HA! HA!" he stood in a sort of prideful manner.

"Bird boy? Seriously? I think ego boy suits you better" I mumbled under my breath. "Ok um Bird Boy what's your ability?"

The boy in front of me suddenly yanked his shirt loose and took off his pants, I stared horrified…well at least he's wearing a speedo…although that's not making me feel better. The boy then extended his arm to reveal this thin skin membrane running from his wrists down to his upper thighs. I felt the color drain from my face as he attempted to lift up from the ground.

"Well I'm great at gliding but I have a bit of trouble taking off". He smiled.

Once he had his clothes back on I gave him the best non-horrified smile I could do. I gulped once.

"Look kid I don't doubt you could be a good guilder but um…no. Just no" I shook my head. "Next time, come up with a better name than bird boy and please for the love of laughs do something about those…skin flappy things yeah?" I pressed the buzzer.

I shivered once before calling out for the next kid. Sighing I semi-regained my posture. To my pleasant surprise Heather walked in.

"Looks like you saw a ghost" She smirked.

I laughed. "Oh no I think I found something spookier than a ghost",

"The kid who just left?" She asked amused.

"Yeah, he had these weird skin flappy things, oh my god no" I shivered once more as she let out a laugh. "So what brings you out of Gotham? Thought you'd be robbing a bank somewhere with your mom".

"I'm almost an adult now," She huffed annoyed.

"Yeah sure and I'm almost president" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh you wish clown! The day that happens the world will fall into chaos," she ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I yelled as pushed her hand away to fix my hair.

She laughed. "Aw…you're so cute kid".

"I just a year younger than you" I stuck out my tongue in a pouty manner.

We both laughed. "Well I'll stick around I'm curious what you're going to do with all these villains."

"Alright".

She stepped out and another girl entered. This one had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm just going to ask for your villain name". I wanted to speed things along.

"Blade girl".

"Blade girl? What…?" I stared at her confused.

She then morphed until she was in a 2-D shape of herself. Whistling I stood up and circled her. She was as thin as paper, I accidentally made a small cut on my arm with her edge.

"Ow" I said as I saw the thin wound open. It stung like a paper cut. "You're sharp?"

"Yup, but I can also turn into a thin piece of metal and I can cut through things like using wire at high speed." She smiled. "Oh and sorry about your arm".

"No problem, you can go now".

"Go where? To the bathroom?" She asked.

"You're joking right?" I looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"Why would I joke about going to the bathroom?"

"I meant go outside, so that I can interview someone else?" I could see the wheels in her mind turning slowly.

"Oh yeah! Bye!" She walked into the wall.

I let out a sigh as she finally went out of the door. I called out to Robert.

"What do you need boss?" He asked before the next kid entered.

"Bring me a bottle of water will you?" I said as I rubbed my temples.

"Sure thing" With that he left and the new kid arrived.

More like make that Kids. The eight kids from H.I.V.E. came in. Six of them I already knew so I quickly wrote them down.

"Drake, this is Billy numerous and Lightspeed". Jinx introduced.

"Hey Jinx, see-more, Mammoth, kid, Sacagawea and angel". I greeted

"MY NAME IS GIZMO BOY GENIUS!" The kid screamed.

"And my name is Kyd Wykkyd not whatever you said" Kyd Wykkyd added coldly.

"Gee sorry…Not!" I laughed and the kid called Lightspeed laughed along with me.

In a flash he was standing next to me.

"Good one". He said in between laughs.

"Ok so you have speed and you?" I pointed at Billy with my pen.

Billy cloned himself twice. Now instead of one Billy I had three.

"Cloning, interesting, alright let me finish the interviews". They nodded and left.

Robert came in and tossed me the bottle of water.

"How many left?" I asked as I opened the bottle.

"Eight boss, just eight more to go". With that Robert left.

I groaned as I banged my head against the desk.

"Fine, send in the next one".

The next kid...no he was at least three years older than me. He was a bit tan, average height for his age and he had an average build. His black hair semi covered the cold hazel eyes.

"Name, age, villain name, ability". I said as I eyed him carefully.

"Rahab Abari, nineteen years old, alias Sand stream". His tone of voice sounded like he had gone to military school. It was rough and made him sound by far older. "My ability is that I can control sand, turn into sand and I can create sandstorms".

"Sounds like an awesome power but is it useful say in areas like say this City? I mean this city barely has a dock and there's not a whole lot of sand there."

"I carry this". He showed me a pouch thing which he opened and by controlling the sand his moved it around the room and then he finally placed it into the sack/pouch.

"Hmm ok, where you from?" Curiosity was killing me; there was something odd about this guy.

"Afghanistan". He said proudly.

I whistled. "You're a bit far from home don't you think?"

"I was capture by American soldiers which took me to Guantanamo Bay, it's a prison somewhere in Cuba but I escaped and I was requited by H.I.V.E. for a year".

"Sounds to me like you got some villainy experience already, so why'd you come here?"

"I was curious and I wanted to see if you could do as you said".

"And what I said was?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Improve skills."

"Ah yes, well welcome on board um Sand stream." I smiled.

He turned and left. Something was telling me there's was more behind his intentions of coming here; ah well I'll find out sooner or later. The next girl came in. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am water Girl!" she announced before I could even say anything.

"And you can do what?"

"This". She melted into a puddle.

"Uh huh and what else can you do? Control water? Move?" I asked.

Killer walked over and licked the water.

"Ew!" she morphed back to normal form. "No that's it, I can transform into a puddle!"

I face palmed as I slammed my hand on the buzzer. "Next!"

The next girl walked in. My eyes widen once I saw her. Well this was one of those simple interviews. I smiled as she entered. She had the same eye color as Raven, heck even their hair was the same color.

"Hey Vi, didn't expect to see you here" I grinned.

She nodded. "Drake or should I say Joker".

I chuckled. Violet Hunter with the ability to blend and control shadows.

"So what's with the get up?" I pointed at her suit.

It was a black body suit, with guns strapped on her things, fingerless gloves, combat boots and a belt.

"Oh nothing just my villain costume, the name's Viper by the way".

I raised an eye brow. "Alright, welcome on board Viper".

She smirked as she silently walked out of the room.

"Hi I'm shaker boy" An Amish boy of twelve maybe thirteen walked in.

"What?" But the boy held his hand up to stop me from talking anymore.

He placed his palm of the window and opened his mouth. I heard nothing at first but then I heard a really high pitched tone. The window shattered.

"Whoa! What? How?" I asked stunned.

"I can match my vocal chords into the same residence of a frequency and cause it to destroy the object".

"Nifty, hate but I bet you could come up with a better one" The boy nodded. "Ok well other than that welcome on board".

The boy smiled and left. I wrote him down on the note pad. What could be a good name for him anyway? Destructor? Maybe. The door to my office opened abruptly and another kid marched in.

"I AM FISH KING!" He yelled proudly.

I sighed. "Please tell at least you have a cooler power than aqua man, like can you control water? Or something useful like that?"

"No, but I can control little fishes!"

My jaw dropped. "Little? No shark? Whales?"

"No the fish much be smaller than me in order to control it!" he started going into Mua ha ha laughter.

I slammed my hand on the buzzer once more. "Next!"

I waited for like a minute before groaning and yelling in a louder voice. "NEXT!"

A girl that looked like Barbie walked in.

"I'm Barbie".

"No kidding, powers?"

"My beauty".

"Ha ha very funny" I said in a not so amused voice. "Seriously power?"

"I will conquer man with my beauty and then I will rule the world!" She said in a very intense manner.

I stared at her blankly before slamming my hand on the buzzer.

"Yeah good luck with that". I replied sarcastically. "Next!"

One disappointment after another hopefully the next kid would have something useful. The next kid was this fat kid with red curls and small honey eyes. He took a bite out of his extra-large hamburger.

"Name?" I asked.

"Fartinator". He replied as he gulped down the last of his hamburger

"Why would you…"I started saying until he burped in my face.

Everything went black after that. I don't remember what happened, I just remember waking up.

"What the hell was that?!" I practically yelled.

"My power, toxic gas, the other end will kill you". He smiled.

"Disgusting but useful, welcome on board".

Once he left I took a big gulp out of my water bottle. God that was disgusting.

"Last but not least…" I started saying.

"Stone Boy here!" A boy maybe two years younger than me proclaimed.

"And what can you do?" I sighed.

"Turn into stone".

"Ah ha, that's cool, can you move?"

"No I'm like a statue".

I rang the buzzer.

"Robert is that it? Please tell that's it". I said half begging.

"That's it boss."

"Oh good, and look it's almost 8:30 pm". I sighed as I stepped out of the office.

I walked down to find that there were now eighteen teens left.

"Alright those of you who I told could stay come back here tomorrow at noon; we'll sort out your strengths and weaknesses."

They all nodded and left. Sighing I turned back to Robert.

"Good job guys, let's all go home and rest yeah? Tomorrow's going to be a long day".


	19. Chapter 19

IMPORTANT NOTICE.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated and truth I am having this mega writers block. But I promise I won't stop writing this story because I want to finish it and I hope you guys want to see how it ends too. So here's my little scheme as Drake would put it. I am not going to update for a whole month (end of September until end of October/ beginnings of November) and during said time I will finish the entire story. This way I don't have to worry about those nasty writers' blocks and you guys can get a new chapter every week. So it's time to get this show on the road and start to finish the story. I'll see you guys after the month. **

**Lots of laughs. **


End file.
